<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The path I choose by AvariaRevallier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559056">The path I choose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvariaRevallier/pseuds/AvariaRevallier'>AvariaRevallier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Dwarven Culture, F/M, Family, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Ori, Fix-It, Gandalf Meddles, Hobbit Courting, Hobbit Culture, M/M, Magic hobbit, Nobody Dies, Rebirth, Thranduil is an idiot, Throrin is jealous, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, always more taggs to come, at least nobody important, changes in the story, dwarven courting, fem!Bilbo, female Beorn, freeform of some of the characters, memories of a past life, thorin is overprotective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvariaRevallier/pseuds/AvariaRevallier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HIATUS until my brain stops eating itself...</p><p>A knocking on the door made her look up from the book she was reading.<br/>A guest? At this hour?<br/>Slowly the small Hobbit stood up to answer the door.<br/>„Dwalin, at your service.“ A dwarf. A dwarf on her doorstep.<br/>A dwarf she knew a long time ago. A dwarf who died in battle, proudly swinging his weapon.<br/>With a blank stare she scanned the dwarf.<br/>‚Oh Yavanna, how cruel of you‘<br/>Another moment the hobbit stood in the half open door, slowly realizing what was happening. In her empty eyes a spark lit up, after a long and cold winter. A single teardrop ran down her cheek, breaking her numbness.<br/>„You are alive?“ She wispered under her breath.<br/>Before Dwalin could react the small hobbit jumped at him, hugging the big warrior and sobbing at his chest.</p><p> </p><p>A retelling of the hobbit </p><p>This is my story of the hobbit and their journey to reclaim the lonely mountain.<br/>I do not own the hobbit or the characters in it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Nori, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield - Relationship, Fili/female Ori, Fíli/Ori, Kíli/Tauriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my mother tongue, so please let me know if there are any obvious or bad mistakes! </p><p>I wrote this story to share it with you and would be happy if I get some constructive feedback. </p><p>If you don't like my story, please just don't read it and please don't send any hateful messages or comments.<br/>Thank you</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit or the characters in it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In life everybody forges their own path. You make your decisions and take the turns, living with the consequences.<br/>As I had reached my destination I looked back at my life. I looked at the path I choose to go. <br/>A highway with many trespassers cought my eyes first. Worn out, dull, but fast and reaussuring to reach ones destination. And just besides the highway, a small trail. Rocky, overgrown and not so sure where it would lead. <br/>The trail would defenetly bear some hardships, pain and fear. But also joy, happiness and adventures. It would lead through flourishing valleys, green hills, over mountains and rivers, into forrests and caves, deserts and seas. It would show you miracles of life and nature, giving you love and stories to tell.<br/>Non the less it would be rocky and hard, dangerous and unsafe. Not clear if it would even lead to your desired destination, but defenetly to your destined one. </p>
<p>And here I am, looking back at my life, at the path I took, the path I made for myself.<br/>All the hardships, all the rocks, all the bruises and scars I took from falling down. Just to stand up again, pressing forth and further to finally find shelter in your strong arms. To find hope in your words and love in your eyes. <br/>You, my destined one, my cariad, my perfect half.</p>
<p>To find you at the end of my path, I would endure all the hardships again and even more if needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning after the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A knocking on the door made her look up from the book she was reading.<br/>A guest? At this hour?<br/>Slowly the small Hobbit stood up to answer the door.<br/>„Dwalin, at your service.“ A dwarf. A dwarf on her doorstep.<br/>A dwarf she knew a long time ago. A dwarf who died in battle, proudly swinging his weapon.<br/>With a blank stare she scanned the dwarf.<br/>‚Oh Yavanna, how cruel of you‘<br/>Another moment the hobbit stood in the half open door, slowly realizing what was happening. In her empty eyes a spark lit up, after a long and cold winter. A single teardrop ran down her cheek, breaking her numbness.<br/>„You are alive?“ She wispered under her breath.<br/>Before Dwalin could react the small hobbit jumped at him, hugging the big warrior and sobbing at his chest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for all the love you showed for the prologe! I never thought someone would actually read this. Thank you so much!<br/>I am so damn happy about this<br/>Ava</p>
<p>-I do not own the hobbit or the characters inside</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of iron lingers in the air. Muffled cries of pain and rage are dancing over the battlefield. Salty tears are rolling down her cheeks. Leaving light trails between the blood and dirt on her skin. Holding a familiar person in her arms. With shaking hands she gently brushes a dark strain of hair out of the kings eyes. His breathing is weak.</p>
<p><br/>„Thorin, you damn stubborn dwarf! You can’t die now! Pull yourself together.“ A heavy sobbing shakes the little hobbit.</p>
<p><br/>Azog is dead, so why, why couldn’t Thorin live to celebrate this victory?<br/>Rough fingers brushing over her cheeks, as if they want to wipe away the tears, the sadness.</p>
<p><br/>„Bella, Bell… don’t cry, my dear.“ Thorin looks her in the eyes.</p>
<p>A small smile on his lips. He wants to help her ease the pain, make her feel better. He wants to tell her how he feels, now, that he finally is ‚King under the mountain‘ again. Now that he is worthy of this kind little hobbit. Now, that it is to late. Her crying breaks his heart and lets his soul ache.</p>
<p><br/>„You know I am not very good at comforting, amrâlimê.“ With his last strength Thorin sits up and kisses his hobbit. He wouldn’t want to leave her, not like this, not crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Absent minded Bellas fingers touch her lips. How long has it been? One year? Two? No, longer, a lot longer. Her eyesight isn’t as good as it used to be. She can’t take long trips anymore and her memories begin to slip away.</p>
<p><br/>„Bella… Belladonna.“ Startled turns the hobbit around.</p>
<p><br/>„Lord Elrond. What can I do for you? Is it time to go already?“ The elve smiles gently down on her. He hasn’t aged one bit in all the time she had spend with him.</p>
<p><br/>„Yes my dear, I believe it is time to go. We are the last ones to board a ship.“</p>
<p><br/>She stares a moment into his eyes, searching for a hint of… of what? With a deep sight she turns back to the window. The boats had already left or where about to leave. The fog over the lake was getting thicker and thicker as time goes by.<br/>Another deep sight left her mouth. Unconsciously her fingers reach up to her lips again to lightly brush over them.<br/>The hobbit rummages through her pockets to hand a heavy letter over to Lord Elrond. In clear black letters the names of Lord Elrond’s twin sons where written on the envelop.</p>
<p><br/>„Give them the letter once you boarded the boat and you are to far from the shore to turn around. I will miss those two. You of course as well, Lord Elrond. But I have a feeling that this shouldn’t be. Even thought all my traveling and adventures, I still haven‘t found my place. Maybe I never will.“ With a sad smile on her face she stands up, grabs her backpack and leaves. Hoping that he would understand, but knowing she herself didn’t either.</p>
<p>Belladonna Baggins knew she couldn’t go back to the shire. Bag End, the home her father Bungo Baggings build for her mother wasn’t anymore hers, it wasn’t home. Home was somewhere else, somewhere, maybe someone…<br/>Neither could she go to the lonely mountain. To many memories would await her there and only few of them where good. Her fingertips brushes her lips again, before she angrily banishes them into one of her pockets.<br/>Mirkwood wasn’t that pleasant either, so maybe… yeah, why not. Somewhere where she hasn’t been before. Somewhere without memories, with lots of adventures. Somewhere where the earth is still singing.<br/>A shy smile on her face, Sting on her side and a wooden stick in one hand Bella starts wandering to the woods where tree giants, ents, said to be living.<br/>While feeling a familiar joy rising in her heart the smile on her face widens and the stick in her hand starts growing little leafs and flowers. The grass under her feet seems to grow greener and healthier, while the flowers start to bloom and are tilting their heads towards the humming hobbit.</p>
<p>Between two large oaks Bella set camp for the night.<br/>Her trip didn’t took as long as expected. She reached the forest a week earlier. The journey wasn’t much of an adventure either, she didn’t encounter orcs or wargs, nor trolls. Apart from some minor obstacles like wolves and your every day bandits it was a rather pleasant trip.<br/>Leaning with the back on the rough bark of the oak the hobbit looks up into the starry night-sky. Searching through her memories she found what she was looking for. The memory of a similar night. She was on the road for not more than roughly a few month, together with Thorin and his company. They didn’t light a fire, as it was warm enough without. Just like tonight.</p>
<p>Bofur had first watch. With a sad smile she remembers how she tossed and turned that evening, until she finally gave up and joined Bofur. He had been smoking his pipe, silently starring into the night. With that ridiculous hat of his, which he never seemed to take of. That night he wasn’t joking around with her. They both had a lot to think about.<br/>As Bella opens her eyes, she could almost see the sleeping dwarves in front of her. Fíli and Kíli, right next to each other, always worried that they would wake up alone. Bifur, muttering in Khuzdul and sometimes kicking at the invisible enemies. Bombur, who seems to eat even in his sleep. Nori and Dori, tucked together with Ori in their middle. Gloin, Oin and Balin right next to an overhang, snoring one louder than the next. Dwalin, not far from Thorin, the weapon always in reach, ready to protect his king and friends. And Thorin, sleeping without a sound, no movement and even frowning in his sleep. Worrying about more than he should. At first the snoring, the movement and muttering had irritated her, but soon she couldn’t find sleep without these familiar sounds. It is one of those memories that would help Bella sleep. Help her to ease the pain in her heart.</p>
<p><br/>With a sight she closes her eyes for a moment. Holding back the tears she lets the image fade away. A growling not far from her left lets her freeze in the very moment. She knows this particular sound. Warc. Slowly her fingers creep over the ground to reach the hilt of Sting. Her eyes are searching the darkness for a sign of danger. Two dim glowing eyes are penetrating her from where the sound came from. Her back against the tree Bella stands up, not breaking eye-contact with the foul creature.</p>
<p><br/>“Well, well, well. Who do we have here?” a voice like metal on stone.</p>
<p><br/>An Orc, uglier than the ones Bella saw before, steps into the moonlight. The blue shining blade in one and her staff in the other hand she eyes the creature.</p>
<p><br/>“No answer? Well, none needed. We had specific orders for whom we are looking for. An old hobbit lass.” A screeching sound echos through the woods. It might have been a laugh.</p>
<p><br/>“With something very special in her possession. A ring. Give it us! Give it!”</p>
<p>Bella is running. Running for her life.<br/>Another arrow misses her just barely, setting the tree in front of her on fire. A howl from behind motivates her to run faster. Smoke stings in her eyes and lungs, making it hard to breathe. Half blind she lets her feelings guide her. The trees all around are screaming in pain. The forest is burning.<br/>With her last strength, she climbs an old tree.</p>
<p><br/>“I am sorry. I am so sorry! This is all my fault. They where right. I am poisonous, always bringing bad luck to all around me.” The words were no more than a whisper, hidden behind heavy sobbing. The tears just wouldn’t stop flowing and the screams got only louder.</p>
<p><br/>For the second time this night Bella freezes, as someone right next to her clears his throat.</p>
<p><br/>“My dear, not all poisons are only used to kill. With the right dose and understanding they can become the best cure.”</p>
<p><br/>With a shocked squeak Bella lets go of the branch she was holding on to. A large hand catches her in the middle of falling and places her gently back on a save spot.</p>
<p><br/>“What is a child of Yavanna doing here in my forest?” wise eyes are looking at her from between the bark, moss and branches.</p>
<p><br/>“My, my name is Belladonna Baggins, Mister Ent. I came here looking for a place to stay, a place filled with life and the grace of our creator. I was hoping to meet an Onodrim like yourself. Sadly all I found where Orcs, Warcs and bad luck. And again I managed to poison the things I love. It is my fault that the forest is burning. I am so very sorry for this, Master Ent. I regret that I ever set foot out of my door. If it wasn’t for me, they all would have lived.”</p>
<p><br/>The ent listens to her, moving slowly out of the raging fire. Bella clings to the bark, heavily sniveling, finally letting all the tears flow, together with the pain, grief and sadness.<br/>A sudden pain in her chest ends the weeping of the hobbit lass. An arrow hit her from behind and all the way through. Disbelief fills her eyes, followed by pain. She tries to scream, but only muffled sound come out. Hard she hits the ground. In a split second the orc archer gets smashed by a giant wooden hand, the warc kicked against a tree. The screaming of the surrounding trees is getting quieter, till it is completely still. The giant face of the ent appears in her field of vision, only a small distance between them. As Bella tries to say something, only a cough and some blood comes out. Pain rages from her chest and back through her body, blurring her vision. The question of the ent she could only hear like he was speaking into a pillow.</p>
<p><br/>“Child, you are blessed by the goddess Yavanna. I will help you, take this chance and change your fated path. In return, I want you to take this with you. I want you to plant the hope of our race.”</p>
<p><br/>Gently he places a small object in her cold hand. She couldn’t really see it, but what does it matter? Again she tries to speak. Another cough makes her spit blood. Her vision goes dark and she can’t hear the last words of the ent. What did he mean, another chance?</p>
<p>‘If I could just see his face one more time, I’ll die a happy death. I am sure. All I want is nothing more but to hear you knocking on my door. I would give it my all to do better next time. All and everything of me.’ She sends her silent prayers to Yavanna.</p>
<p><br/>Strangely the memories of her first encounter with the grey wizard pops into her mind. The picture of a familiar hole forms in her head.</p>
<p>In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.<br/>It had a perfectly round door like a porthole, painted green, with a shiny yellow brass knob in the exact middle. The door opened on to a tube-shaped hall like a tunnel: a very comfortable tunnel without smoke, with paneled walls, and floors tiled and carpeted, provided with polished chairs, and lots and lots of pegs for hats and coats—the hobbit was fond of visitors. The tunnel wound on and on, going fairly but not quite straight into the side of the hill—The Hill, as all the people for many miles round called it—and many little round doors opened out of it, first on one side and then on another. No going upstairs for the hobbit: bedrooms, bathrooms, cellars, pantries (lots of these), wardrobes (she had whole rooms devoted to clothes), kitchens, dining-rooms, all were on the same floor, and indeed on the same passage. The best rooms were all on the left-hand side (going in), for these were the only ones to have windows, deep-set round windows looking over her garden, and meadows beyond, sloping down to the river.</p>
<p>A knocking on the door made her look up from the book she was reading.<br/>A guest? At this hour?</p>
<p><br/>Slowly the small Hobbit stood up to answer the door.</p>
<p><br/>„Dwalin, at your service.“ A dwarf. A dwarf on her doorstep.</p>
<p><br/>A dwarf she knew a long time ago. A dwarf who died in battle, proudly swinging his weapon.<br/>With a blank stare she scanned the dwarf.</p>
<p><br/>‚Oh Yavanna, how cruel of you‘</p>
<p><br/>Another moment the hobbit stood in the half open door, slowly realizing what was happening. In her empty eyes a spark lit up, after a long and cold winter. A single teardrop ran down her cheek, breaking her numbness.</p>
<p><br/>„You are alive?“ She whispered under her breath.</p>
<p><br/>Before Dwalin could react the small hobbit jumped at him, hugging the big warrior and sobbing at his chest.<br/>A dream, it must be a dream. Maybe Yavanna granted her this dream to mend the crack in her heart. And even if it was just an illusion, she would be more than happy just to see them again. But still, for a dream this was kinda real.<br/>Embarrassed she separates herself from the confused dwarf, wiping away the tears.</p>
<p><br/>“Please, do come in, supper is almost ready. Would you be so kind and leave your shoes near the door? What is with the others? Are they all coming?!” Followed by an even more confused dwarf she heads to the dining room, seating him on the long table.</p>
<p><br/>“Please do wait a moment. I will have to empty my whole pantry to feed thirteen dwarves and a wizard. We also have to save some for Thorin, as he will be running late.” Muttering to herself the hobbit lass vanishes in the direction of the pantry, leaving Dwalin behind.</p>
<p>Another knock at the door announces the presence of an additional visitor.</p>
<p><br/>“Master Dwalin, would you be so kind to answer the door? I have my hands full.”</p>
<p><br/>Dazed the tattooed dwarf stands up to answer the door. In the meantime Bella sets the table and prepares some dishes that are easy and fast made.</p>
<p><br/>“Evening, brother!” it echoes through the hallway, followed by the sound of two heads banging together. A dwarf with a long white beard enters the dining room and bows.</p>
<p><br/>“Balin, at your service.” He states.</p>
<p><br/>“It is good to see you again, Master Balin. Please bring the remaining food from the pantry here. I will have to answer the door. Fíli and Kíli will help you move the table.” She cleans her hands on a piece of clothes and goes to open the door for the two younger dwarves of the line of Durin.</p>
<p><br/>“Fíli and Kíli, at your service!” both of them look so young.</p>
<p><br/>Bella has to suppress another flood of tears, as she sees these two familiar dwarves. Before she could restrain the reflex, she hugs both tightly.<br/>Hasty she lets go, brushing her hair out of her eyes and wiping the tears away. To stop her voice from cracking she clears her throat.</p>
<p><br/>“You can leave your shoes and weapons here. I will have to excuse myself to look after the supper.” As she hurries towards the kitchen she scolds herself for reacting like this. They might think she is mad, or worse, unsociable.</p>
<p><br/>Dwalin stops the two irritated dwarf lads from shouting questions at their host by assigning some tasks to them. He even answers the door a second time, just to find the eight missing dwarves literally falling inside. Behind them an amused Gandalf.</p>
<p>They are, as she remembered them, loud and not very well mannered. Yet as familiar as her own home. While the dwarves ate and drank, Bella was busy refilling the glasses and pints, restocking the empty plates on the table and keeping an eye on the portion she saved for their leader.</p>
<p>Gandalf watched the hobbit lass for the better part of the evening. She seems to behave strange, offbeat from the day before. Somehow like she became a different person over night.<br/>She didn’t even flinch when they threw the dishes through the halls, only a slight smile on her face. Also she looks like glowing from time to time, nearly magical… Well, maybe he made a mistake.<br/>Gandalf wasn’t the only one watching Bella. Dwalin, Balin and most of the company eyed the hobbit with curiosity and interest. How would she know about them?</p>
<p>They all went quiet as a someone knocked at the door.<br/>There he was. Standing on her doorstep as if this was their first meeting. Broad shoulders that look like carrying the problems of the world. Sharp blue eyes, that pierce through hers, dark hair with some braids. Sadly without the small bells Bella gifted him.</p>
<p><br/>“Gandalf… You said this place was easy to find. I got lost. Twice.” Completely ignoring the host of this home Thorin enters the hobbit hole.</p>
<p><br/>“So this is the hobbit?” His attention shifts to Bella. “Tell me Mistress Baggins, have you done much fighting? Axe or Sword? What is your preferred weapon?”</p>
<p><br/>Bella watches him, unsure how to answer.</p>
<p><br/>“Thought as much, she looks more like a grocer than a burglar. And a lass non the less…”</p>
<p>“If this is a joke, it is of very poor taste!” She angrily stares up to Thorin. The relief and disbelief turns into anger. With her finger she pokes into Thorins chest, ignoring how muscular he is.<br/>“After all we went through? You think you can just cast that aside? Do you have no shame? Do you even know how much I suffered? Just because you were to proud and stubborn to accept help!” With every sentence she pokes him again, urging him to take a step back.</p>
<p><br/>“This wasn’t funny the first time and it won’t be…”</p>
<p><br/>A whispered comment interrupts her angry speech. Bellas burning gaze finds Bofur.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, so you think I am cute when I am angry? Well, get ready because I’m about to be GORGEOUS!”</p>
<p><br/>The whole company flinches under the angry gaze of the little hobbit. As she turns around she finds Thorin taking another step back.</p>
<p><br/>“The wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.” He tries to allay her anger.</p>
<p>The gate broke and the tears are rolling down her face. Her anger has vanished and a sharp pain strikes within her heart. This was no dream, no illusion or trick of her mind. Nor was she in Yavanna’s garden. Something happened to her. It isn’t them who are acting curious, it is her.</p>
<p><br/>“This isn’t possible.” She takes a step towards Thorin. Careful she touches his cheek, looking him doubtful in the eyes, as if he could vanish any moment right before her eyes.</p>
<p><br/>“Y-you are okay?” she gasps quietly, one hand over her mouth.</p>
<p><br/>“How in the world is this possible? By Yavanna, what is going on? No, this is wrong…” unsteady she takes a small step back, then she faints.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thirteen dwarves and a wizard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Very helpful, master dwarf.” Gandalf leans forward and looks down on the unconscious hobbit lass.</p>
<p>A bit uncomfortable the dwarves gather around Bella. Dwalin is the first one to take action. He picks her gently up and carries her into the living room. Nori places a cup of tee on the table next to her and quietly leaves to sit with the others.<br/>Thorin looks up to Gandalf as they all gathered around the empty table.</p>
<p><br/>“How could you tell her about us?” Thorin is angry, furious even.</p>
<p>So why does he keep his voice down to not disturb their resting host. He had to agree with Bofur. The small lass, fierce as she reacted, was kinda cute. Not that he would ever admit such a thing.<br/>“Well, I have to admit, she acted quite strange today.” The wizard brushes his beard with one hand. “But I didn’t tell Belladonna that you all would come, nor did I mention your names.” A ring of smoke floats through the room, turning into a butterfly before vanishing.</p>
<p><br/>“How was the meeting in Erid Luin? Did they all come?” Balin shifts the attention from the unconscious lass in the living room to the main topic, the reason of their gathering.</p>
<p><br/>“Aye. They all came. Envoys from all seven kingdoms.”</p>
<p><br/>Whispered conversations fill the heavy silence.</p>
<p><br/>“What did the dwarves from the iron hills say? Is Daín with us?” Dwalin asks in a low growl.</p>
<p><br/>All dwarves watch Thorin, hopeful, curious and tense. Their leader looks up from his plate, which is filled with all kinds of food. Bella saved quite a lot for him. She knew how much a dwarf could eat, let alone thirteen. Thorin takes another swig of the beer.</p>
<p><br/>“They will not come.” A disappointed murmur fitting their defeated looks goes through the company. “They say this quest is ours and ours alone.”</p>
<p><br/>Thorin takes up is fork again and continues eating. He was grateful for the food and the roof over their heads. Even so his mind was set on not liking whatever fourteens member Gandalf had in mind for them. It must have been a poor joke of the wizard to even consider this gentle and kind type of creature. Actually he had a lot of time to make his mind up on the way to Bag End. He lost his way, twice. But still he had time to observe the folk living around here. Nobody carried swords or axes, the knives were only used to prepare food and the halfling themselves seemed not really like fighters nor like burglars. They are even smaller than dwarves, corpulent and always, always friendly and happy.<br/>Well, most of them. The lass -their host- seems to be a bit fierce. She even remembered him of Dís while yelling at him. Until she fainted that is.<br/>His thoughts were interrupted when Gandalf stood up.</p>
<p><br/>“Far to the east, over ridges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands. Lies a single solitary peak.” As he speaks he unfolds an old peace of parchment. A map.</p>
<p><br/>Ori appears besides him, holding a candle for a little bit more light.<br/>The map showed the lonely mountain, a red dragon above it. Dale and Escaroth as well as the Woodland realm.</p>
<p><br/>“The front gate is sealed. There is no way in.” Balin says with a sight. “And even if it wasn’t sealed. We only number thirteen. Even with an army from the iron hills this journey would be hard.”</p>
<p><br/>Gandalf reaches into one of the many pockets in his grey coat. A key shows up in his hand. Dwarven made.<br/>He points towards a mark on the side of the mountain.</p>
<p><br/>“These runes speak about a hidden passage to the lower halls. This map and key were handed to me by your father, Thrain. He wanted you to have them.” The wizard ended, handing the key to Thorin.</p>
<p><br/>Hope sparked in Thorin and as he looked to his friends and family, he could see the same spark in their eyes.</p>
<p><br/>“If there is a key, there must be a door!” Fíli shouts into their conversations.</p>
<p><br/>“And we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf must have killed hundreds of dragons!” deep admiration in his voice Kíli looks to Gandalf as if he expects the smoking man to present a dead dragon to him.</p>
<p><br/>A fairly loud discussion took place, wether Gandalf had taken down hundreds of dragons or not.<br/>Thorin, now finished with his meal, and unusually annoyed by the noisy gathering, suddenly stood up.</p>
<p><br/>“Shazara!” in Khuzdul he calls them to order.</p>
<p><br/>A glance into the living room reassured him, that the hobbit was still fine. He stops in his very motion.</p>
<p><br/>‘Why would I bother if that lass is comfortable or not? Thought, she is not that bad at all.’ Shaking his head he banishes the strange thoughts from his mind.</p>
<p><br/>“Don’t you think others might have read the signs too? Rumours have begun to spread. Smaug hasn’t been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east towards the mountain. Calculating. Are we going to leave our home, our ancestors treasure, unprotected? No, we are going to take back what is rightfully ours. We are going to take back our home!”</p>
<p><br/>Agreeing cheers hum through the air as they all begin to dream of a brighter future.</p>
<p>In the meantime, Bella has woken up. With both hands she clutches the mug of hot tea. It was no dream. This is real. There are indeed thirteen dwarves in her hallway. Happily chattering about a glorious future once they reclaimed their mountain. Anxiously she takes a sip of tea . Her hands are shaking. Just like that one time she had to fight for the first time in her life. Her first time holding her sword. She misses the trusted weight on her hips.<br/>Quietly she wanders towards the happy cheers and loud laughters. Bella stops in the round opening which leads into the hallway where the dwarves placed the table to fit everyone in. None of them notices her. She also has no intention on announcing her presence. Simply standing here, counting ‘her’ dwarves and watching them, calms her down. Her hands stop shaking, allowing her to take another sip of tea.<br/>The dwarves continue to make plans when Ori seems to realise something.</p>
<p><br/>“So this is why we need a burglar!”</p>
<p><br/>“Yes, you are right, Ori. A dragon guards his plunder til his death. To get the Arkenstone, and the help of all those who swore their loyalty upon it, we need an expert burglar. If the dragon is still alive he must steal the Arkenstone.” Balin nods.</p>
<p>Dwain looks down on the table. He seems deep in thoughts. And he is not the only one. Bofur as well as Kíli and Fíli were observing the halfling for the whole evening. She did act strange. Not upset, angry, annoyed or surprised. Rather friendly and understanding. With thirteen dwarves -she shouldn’t know- inviting themselves inside and pillaging her pantry Belladonna Baggins was still friendly and understanding. She simply smiled at the harsh jokes and rough manners of them. Always refilling the plates and mugs of her guests.<br/>Bofur is the one speaking out what they all seem to brood over.</p>
<p><br/>“Does one of you know this hobbit, besides Gandalf?”</p>
<p><br/>It is a rather simple question. Still, it irritates half of the dwarves while the other half gets what is going on.<br/>Gandalf leans back. He looks amused to Bella and as their eyes meet, she could swear he winked.</p>
<p><br/>“I don’t know her.” Gloin denies.</p>
<p><br/>Oin had to be asked twice until he also denied, as well as the rest of them. Dwalin rises to speak.</p>
<p><br/>“When I arrived, she jumped at me . I first thought I was attacked. She was sobbing and muttering something of being relieved that I was alive. Then suddenly pulling away. She knew the lads names before they arrived.” The tattooed warrior looks a bit lost, as if he still couldn’t quite understand if that was real.<br/>Fíli and Kíli are strongly nodding.</p>
<p><br/>“She hugged us, uncle. Tears in her eyes.” Fíli says. “She looked a bit like mother when she said farewell to us…” Kíli adds.</p>
<p><br/>Suddenly they all had something to say. Except Bombur. He was still eating. Without a care in the world or for this conversation. Bellas lips curled up to a shy smile. He was still the same as always. In fact they all where.</p>
<p><br/>‘If I go with them this time, maybe I can change their fate. Now I am more capable than ever. I could save them.’ Deep in thoughts Bella starts chewing on her lip, not realising she had bitten too hard. Blood was coming out.</p>
<p>“Has she gone mad?”</p>
<p><br/>Bellas head shoots up. Her eyes locking onto Dori.<br/>In this exact moment she had to make a decision. Tell them about her ‘situation’ or not to tell them at all. She would go with them, if they want her to or not. That was for sure. Even if she would tell them, would they believe her? She surely wouldn’t. Gandalf, he may be of some help, well, maybe.<br/>Lord Elrond, or to be precise, Lady Galadriel might know how to handle this kind of situation.<br/>Yes. Better not tell them. She would figure out how to help them. She would change their fate. She would save their lives. Nothing, not even a dragon would ever hinder her. She wouldn’t let them die a second time. Determined what she had to do she takes a step into the light.</p>
<p><br/>“Well, master Dori. Who wouldn’t? With thirteen dwarves in my home, pillaging my pantry, trailing mud through the halls, throwing my mothers finest dishes from one to another and into my kitchen. With a wizard, who only speaks in riddles and a king who can’t even properly introduce himself!” The grip around her mug tightens as she takes another step into the room.</p>
<p><br/>“I also have to apologise. I haven’t introduce myself yet. Belladonna Baggins, at your service. You are very welcome to stay the night. I have plenty of vacant rooms, also plenty pillows so you could sleep all together in my living room. It is a pleasure to meet you all.”</p>
<p><br/>Once again silence fills the hobbit hole. Bofur stopped eating and Oin looked around with a curious look.</p>
<p>“Give her the contract.” Thorin grunts in Balins direction.</p>
<p><br/>The dwarf stands up and rummages through his pockets. His white beard swinging from one side to the other.</p>
<p><br/>“Just the usual. Summary of all the pocket expanses. Time required. Funeral arrangements, so forth.”</p>
<p><br/>Bella had read that contract before. She takes it from Balin before Thorin could shove it onto her again like last time. Briefly reading through she looks up again. They all observed her. Again she chews on her lip till the taste of iron fills her mouth.</p>
<p><br/>“I am sorry… I can’t sign this.” Bella muttered more to herself than to the company.</p>
<p><br/>Immediately an uproar of complains, disbelief and angry ‘I told you’ screams, hindered her to make her request.<br/>Dwalin, hammering with his fist on the poor table while loudly arguing with Gloin. Bifur barking in Khuzdul and making different gestures with his hands towards Oin, who looked even more confused. Fíli and Kíli throwing bits of food across the table and yelling about that they wouldn’t need a burglar, because the dragon would long be dead. Thorin is surprisingly quiet.<br/>Bella politely signs Balin to follow her into the living room. He follows, as does Gandalf. Thorin as well followed them, out of curiosity only of course and not because he was concerned what the halfling had to say.</p>
<p><br/>“I can’t sign this…” she tries to start again.</p>
<p><br/>“When did doilies and your mothers dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit who was running of in search of elves in the woods. Who would stay out late, coming home trailing twigs and mud and fireflies. A young hobbit who would like any better than finding out what is beyond the borders of the shire. The world isn’t in your books and maps. It is out there.” The Istari points towards the window.</p>
<p><br/>A long deep sight escaped Bellas mouth. She feels the burning look of Thorin on her back. Looking at Balin she tries for a third time.</p>
<p><br/>“Master Balin. I am terrible sorry, but I can’t sign the contract.”</p>
<p><br/>A despising grunt from behind her makes her close her mouth once again. She could ignore the stubborn and prejudice dwarven king, but where would be the fun in that? So she turns around.</p>
<p>Thorin had known from the very beginning that something was terribly wrong with this hobbit. She was different. In her presence it was hard to keep a neutral expression. She reminds him even a bit of his sister. When she was near he started to question all sort of things, even himself. And the worst, there didn’t seem to be a reasonable explanation for all of this.<br/>Before he could stop himself a displeased grunting sound vibrates in his throat. The hobbit stops talking and slowly turns around to look him in the eyes. He takes a moment to examine her. Long and curly brown hair framing her lovely face. Sharp shining green-blue eyes and a mouth that always seems to smile gently. Her ears slightly showing between the thick curls are a little bit pointy. Her green dress with the yellow waistcoat beautifully complementing her figure and eyes.<br/>‘How nice would it be to braid those amazing curls’</p>
<p><br/>“Can I help you with something, master Thorin?” she asks him gently, yet with a sharp subtext.</p>
<p><br/>Thorin straightens himself to his full height, like a young dwarf caught red-handed.</p>
<p><br/>“Right, you…” before Thorin could think of any kind of convenient answer his nephews storm into the living room.</p>
<p><br/>“Mistress Boggins!” Kíli shouts, “I think I set your kitchen on fire.” And then disappearing again.</p>
<p><br/>Fíli watches as Bella slowly stands up and makes her way towards him. As she passes Balin she smiles apologising. Fíli looks at his uncle. Thorins whole attention was focused on the lass. His eyes following her every motion. To most others it might have looked like the dwarf was angrily eyeing her, but Fíli could read his uncle way better than most. This expression he had never seen before. With a last concerned look towards his uncle he follows Bella into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Thick black smoke filled the room. The shadows of two people running up and down in front of a small flame makes Bella lift one eyebrow. Kíli was trying to suffocate the flame with one of her doilies. Which obviously wouldn’t work. While Ori could only jump from one foot onto the other, a frightened look in his eyes.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh no, oh no, oh no… What should we do? What if she yells at us?” Bella heard Ori mutter in a panic.</p>
<p><br/>Bella opens one of the windows and allows the smoke to leave her home. Rolling up her sleeves she grabs Kíli on one ear and Ori by the arm.</p>
<p><br/>“What where you trying to do? I do like you both, but I don’t trust your cooking skills. Please leave my kitchen.” She escorts them into the hallway where she releases both.</p>
<p><br/>Bella turns towards the older brother. Fíli had been watching her from the side this whole time. She returns his puzzled look. Defeated she closes her eyes for a moment.</p>
<p><br/>'What a mess. Those are really my dwarves!’</p>
<p><br/>“Fíli, would you be so kind and get Bombur and Bofur for me? And please don’t look at me like that. Next time please just ask if you are still hungry. Tell this your brother as well. I am not angry at either of you, so please calm Ori down. I am certain Kíli must have dragged him along, like always. And if you are still in the mood for a little snack, down the hallway to the left, on the board there should still be some cookies and other pastries. Well, if Dwalin hasn’t eaten all of them.”</p>
<p>“It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. What are we? Merchants, minors, tinkers, toymakers. Hardly the stuff of legends.” Balin sits down once again. Defeated he looks up to his friend.</p>
<p><br/>“There are a few warriors amongst us.” The king answers, his arms crossed. His voice nothing more than a low rumble.</p>
<p><br/>“Old warriors.” Balin corrects him. His eyes wander towards the rest of the company.</p>
<p><br/>“I would take all of these dwarves over an army of the iron hills. For when I called upon them they answered. Loyalty. Honour. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that.” Thorin steps nearer to the fireplace. His mind was still set on the halfling. Somehow he couldn’t free himself from the urge to follow her, to watch her whenever she is in sight. Absent minded he starts to hum.</p>
<p><br/>“We are with you laddie. We will see it done.” Balin whispers before he also joins the low hum.</p>
<p><br/>One by one the whole company of Thorin Oakenshield finds their way into the living room. The fire is burning brightly, sending small sparks into the dark night sky. Those who are old enough remember the raging fires of the day when the dragon came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Far over the misty mountains cold<br/>To dungeons deep and caverns old<br/>We must away ere break of day<br/>To find our long-forgotten gold</p>
<p>The pines were roaring on the height<br/>The winds were moaning in the night<br/>The fire was red, it flaming spread<br/>The trees like torches blazed with light</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Of silver bells and painful memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dear readers.</p>
<p>Do not worry as I haven't abandoned this story. I just hadn't as much time as I wished I had.<br/>I also struggled quite a bit with the decision which turn the story should take.<br/>Well, at least I hope you like the turn events took.</p>
<p>I messed with the timeline as you might have noticed, and I will probably mess with it a lot more *evil laughter*</p>
<p>Ava  ;*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They left quietly at first sunlight.<br/>None of the dwarves dared to wake the hobbit. They all heard the scrubbing sounds coming from the kitchen till past midnight. Not one muttered curse nor angry looks were casted in the dwarves direction. Even thought Kìli and Fìli as well as Ori offered their help. The cleaning lass just shook her head. She gently pushed them outside and into the living room, ordering them to rest as they would need it.<br/>Bombur remembered quite clearly the nervous flutter in his stomach when Fìli told him to go and see Bella. He found her sorting through some herbs.</p>
<p><br/>"Would you be so kind and take these with you?" she pointed on a small sample of spices.</p>
<p><br/>It sounded like a request, well it was one. On the other hand Bombur had witnessed the whole company flinching just earlier that evening -for the second time- as she was turning around after the fire, her cheeks darkened with coal. Bella also allowed him to take what was left from her pantry. As well as everything he would see of help to the company. He had put away most of the herbs and sat with the other dwarves in the living room when she entered again, carrying a large tablet full of cold snacks.</p>
<p><br/>"I guess some of you might still like a small snack before going to bed." she smiled shy on her way out, avoiding the eyes of the company.</p>
<p><br/>Nobody except Bombur saw her taking the contract and tucking it safely under her blouse.<br/>Bombur wouldn't judge the lass for not coming along. He, as well as the other dwarves had a chance to observe the hobbits living in the Shire. They were all but friendly and kind. No weapons to be seen, blunt knives only used to chop food. No gold, silver or other fine jewellery on the market. Mainly food and simple clothes. Bombur could understand the hobbit. He as well wouldn't want to leave such a great home for a dangerous journey with an uncertain outcome. If he could he would have stayed in this peaceful corner of the world a little longer. He looked back. The Shire was lying still in the soft light of the morning. The hobbit would wake alone. They didn't even leave a note. Maybe it was better this way. The wild was no place for gentle folk like her.</p>
<p><br/>"Bombur, keep up!" They all stopped for a moment as if they were waiting. The dwarven king was the first one to turn around and make for Bree.</p>
<p>Bella woke alone. It is quiet in her smial, even when she calls out for her dwarves no answer is provided. She looks around her living room. Everything seems to be at its designated place. The kitchen is clean. No sign that there where thirteen dwarves in her home. Only the empty pantry and the contract in her pocket are proof for the events of the last evening. She looks down on the contract in her hands. </p>
<p><br/>'<em>What if Gandalf wouldn't make it in time to save them from the trolls? What if Thorin won't give in in the woodland realm</em> -as if!- <em>What if</em>...'</p>
<p>While she thinks of all the horrible possibilities her feat had already taken her into her own room. Excitement grows in her heart as she pulls out her mothers old backpack, sleeping bag and bed roll. Hastily she takes some trousers, undergarments and her fathers old pocket knife out of the closet and places them next to the contract. Soap and other small necessities where thrown on the pile. She rushes to the pantry on the far end of the left wing where she usually stores her winter rations and takes a good arm full. She would need it on the first few weeks. She remembers clearly her always rumbling stomach in her last life. Her mind knows that she would have to do with three meals a day instead of the seven or eight she is used to.  She would have to start her swordtraining all over, she realises. Her mind might remember clearly, but her body wouldn't. A small sight escapes her mouth as she thinks of all the pain it would bring her and her muscles. </p>
<p>All packed and ready to leave she looks around one last time. She would miss Bag End, no doubt, but she was truly happy to go on an adventure once more. With a bright smile she steps out of her door. The sun was already up for quite a while. She hurries down the steps and over to her good friend Primula and her husband Drogo. They agreed to watch over her when her parents passed away. As Bella wasn't of age she would likely have to ask for permission. She was not the kind of girl to just run off without a word, well at least not in this life. She slips the thick envelope with the key to Bag End and a letter of farewell into their post box. Within was a smaller envelop for her grandfather and one for her trusted gardener Mr. Gamgee. Her grandfather would be furious to hear that she left. </p>
<p><br/>With watery eyes she makes her way down the hill, through the familiar neighbourhood. At some point she starts running, away from the road and over the farmland, through gardens and over fences. Her heart happily beating to the drumming of her footstepps. It was freeing and finally a happy laughter escapes her chest. She runs all the way till she can see the company between the trees. </p>
<p><br/>"Wait! ... Wait for me!" she huffs. </p>
<p><br/>She stops near Balins pony to take a deep breath. </p>
<p><br/>"Here, I signed it." she takes the contract out of her pocket and hands it shakily over to him. </p>
<p><br/>Nervous she glances at the other dwarves. Fìli was nodding and nudges his brother to hide his wide grin. The Ri brothers where looking at her slightly relieved, as she would be the one to enter the mountain and face the dragon instead of Nori. Dwalin looked annoyed down at her. Her heart dropped for a second there. It has always been hard for her to read the big warrior, but she could imagine him to be happy even if he wouldn't show. Bofur grinned at her openly and she couldn't hide her own grin seeing him. Bombur was delighted to see her and smiles hearty at her. Bifur made a few signs in her direction when she met his gaze. The only one she could decipher was something like 'welcome'. It had been some time for her to actually communicate in their ancient language. She only tilted her head with a small grin on her lips. She wouldn't want to scare them by replying to him with a thanks. Thorin was the last one she looked at. He reacted just as she remembered, frowning. She gifted him a sweet smile as she would to Lobelia and turns back to Balin. The white dwarf studied the contract a moment longer before declaring it as right.</p>
<p>"Get the halfling a pony." Thorin grunted.</p>
<p><br/>He wasn't sure why he's so annoyed by the smile she gave him. It felt not right. Somehow it bothered him to see her so openly smile at Bofur and his sister-sons while she gave him a political smile. He clenches his jaw, stubborn looking ahead.</p>
<p><br/>"I am half of <em><strong>nothing</strong></em>!" the angry voice of the hobbit lets him turn around. He had to control his body not to flinch at her angry tone. He himself wasn't sure why, but seeing her angry made him feel guilty. When he sees the slight hint of being hurt in her eyes a cold hand seems to grab his heart. His mouth is suddenly too dry to speak. Thorin would like nothing better than for her to smile all day, to be happy and safe. </p>
<p><br/>'<em>You could let her ride with you. She would be safest with you, near you</em>' a small voice whispers in the back of his brain. He is tempted to give in to this voice. Before he could do something he would regret later '<em>As if!</em>', she continues angrily.</p>
<p><br/>"Don't give me that look, Thorin Oakenshield! You got lost! In Hobbiton! All ways are marked and everything has signs!" she hisses at him. Her hands on her hips she stares up to him, challenging.</p>
<p><br/>For a moment he is stunned. Only few people would talk to him in this manner.</p>
<p>She stares at him, angrily, one foot tapping. Before she or Thorin could say any more Kili and Fili gently grab her by the elbows and lift her onto a pony. She glares at them halfheartedly. She could never be angry at them for a very long time. They meant well and she knew. </p>
<p>A coin purse flew past her head and lands safely in Kilis hands. She lifts one brow, asking: “You took wages on me?” </p>
<p><br/>“I knew that you would come with us!” The dark haired dwarf swiftly escapes her question by smiling brightly.</p>
<p>Bella fills the time chatting with the company. Gloin was more than delighted to tell her everything about his son Gimli. She heard a lot about him in her last life. He was a good friend to Frodo and even friends with an elf. </p>
<p><br/>Somewhere in the middle of Gloins extended story of how Gimli threw his first axe, Bofur groans displeased.</p>
<p><br/>“Mistress Baggins… Tell him to stop! I can’t take any more!” With his hands he covers his ears. </p>
<p><br/>Gloin, disbelief written all over his face, opens his mouth to respond to his friend but is interrupted by an apple flying in his direction. Bombur was the one to throw it and continues to give out their lunch, ignoring Gloins muttered curse and Bofurs thanks. Watching them a warm tingly feeling begins to grow in Bellas stomach. <br/>Gently she nudges her pony to go a bit faster and sets herself next to Gloin. </p>
<p><br/>“I would be more than delighted to take first watch with you, master Gloin. I am happy to hear a bit more about your son.” She inquired. </p>
<p><br/>The proud dwarf immediately straightens his back and seems to grow a few inches. </p>
<p><br/>“It would be my pleasure, Mistress Baggins.” He responds enthusiastic. </p>
<p><br/>Bella slows her pony again to fall back to the back of their group. </p>
<p>Ori was writing in a leather bound book, all by himself. To Bella he looked quite focused, so he took her by surprise when he glanced up to meet her curious look. </p>
<p><br/>“I didn’t mean to stare, I am just a bit curious. What are you writing there, Master Ori?” Bella tilts her head.</p>
<p><br/>The young dwarf blushes lightly and lowers his head, looking at the written pages in his hands. Careful he closes the book and tucks it safely into his coat. Ori fiddles with the buttons on his shirt as he glances to the hobbit only to take on a deeper red. </p>
<p><br/>“I am- I am the scribe for this journey. I will write down the events and the p-progress on the road. We will need to keep track for later…” he mumbled.</p>
<p> <br/>“That is a really important role, right? May I ask you something, Master Ori?” again she tilts her head slightly, watching his reaction.</p>
<p><br/>Ori, as Gloin before, straightens himself in the saddle and grins happily at her. He was always more than delighted to share his knowledge with others. In her past life he had been the first one to tell her about dwarven manners and morals. He had also been the only one to tell her -flushed deep red- that asking Thorin to undo her hair was equal to invite him to sleep with her. She had somehow managed to tangle her hair into the buttons on the back of her blouse. Thorin was the nearest dwarf at that time and so she had asked him to lend a hand. He did, very gently for someone gruff as him without any kind of discomfort on her side. He said not a single word and the bigger part of the company watched them silently, only Fili and Kili snickering in the far back.</p>
<p>“Mistress Baggins?” the soft voice of Ori brought her back to the present. “You had a question for me?”</p>
<p><br/>Bella blinked at him for a moment. The butterflies in her stomach settled and the memory faded. Unconsciously her fingers had wandered up again to brush over her lips. Slowly she puts her hand back down to rest on the warm neck of her pony. Interest sparked in Oris eyes, with a spymaster as a brother everyone would learn to pay attention to smaller details. Even though he didn’t dare to ask about her unusual behavior, he would just have to watch her a bit closer from now on.</p>
<p><br/>“Ah, well you see, I – I never encountered dwarves before, so I am a bit lost. I don’t want to offend any of you by accident.” She hesitates a moment, looking around as if she was expecting someone to listen in on them. “Well, I would love to know more about your customs. Only if you are free to tell me… Obviously I would be answering any question of yours about hobbits if you are interested.” </p>
<p><br/>Unsure how the young dwarf would react Bella plays with a loose strand of her auburn curls. </p>
<p><br/>“Dwarrows.” </p>
<p><br/>Her head jerks around. “What?”</p>
<p><br/>“We prefer ‘dwarrows’ over ‘dwarves’.” He smiles at her.</p>
<p><br/>Bellas face heats immediately. Eyes wide she clutches her hands, covering her mouth.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, oh my. Good gracious! I am terribly sorry! I- I am so ashamed, please do take my sincere apology, master Ori.” She had called them dwarves in her past life too, the entire time! This was more than shameful. </p>
<p><br/>“No harm done.” The young one chuckles. “We didn’t know either, that ‘halfling’ is so insulting to your people. I say we are even.” </p>
<p><br/>“That is a relief. Please do ask away, master Ori. I would be more than happy to answer your questions.” </p>
<p>They talked for a good while, taking turns in asking questions. Bella learned a few more things about her fellow dwarves – pardon, dwarrows – and confirmed some of her assumptions. <br/>Ori was just about to teach her the difference between dwarven craftsmanship and the ‘<em>poor quality of any other race who might try</em>’.</p>
<p><br/>“<span class="u"><em><strong>Belladonna Baggins</strong></em></span>! Get down from that great beast <em><strong>this instant</strong></em>!” the voice was piercing her ears, she would have recognised her anywhere.</p>
<p><br/>“Lobelia, <em>my dear</em>. A wonderful day to you too. Isn’t the weather just lovely. Perfectly right for a small trip, don’t you think so too?” she smiled down at Lobelia as she did smile up to Thorin this morning. </p>
<p><br/>Her knuckles turned white so hard was her grip on the reins of Myrtle. She wouldn’t let Lobelia have the satisfaction of her obeying like a little faunt. </p>
<p><br/>“I always knew you would take after that <span class="u">hideous</span> mother of yours! Up to no good. I can see you follow in her footstepps, going on with a whole harem of men, <em><span class="u">Belladonna</span></em>.” Lobelia nearly spat her name as if it was some kind of insult.</p>
<p><br/>“At least the Shire will once more be entirely peaceful. Don’t say I didn’t warn you, when you come back, pregnant with a bastard, crawling into the Shire and weigh down some respectable hobbit, just like your mother did.”</p>
<p>A growl climbed up in Thorins throat. Only Dwalins hand on his shoulder held him on his pony. Insulting the gentle hobbit lass was one thing, but also insulting her mother and the whole company in one breath on top, an entirely different. <br/>Thorin had no doubt that she would climb down her pony to give that detestable woman on the sideway a pice of her mind. <br/>She didn’t.</p>
<p><br/>“You made your choices and I made mine. Just because you can’t live with yours doesn’t mean you should shame me for living with mine.” She turns around, nudging her pony and rides, head held high, past the stuttering, gasping woman and the stunned dwarrows. </p>
<p><br/>There was a moment of silence. None of the dwarrows dared to move. They all were watching their burglar moving on. Bofur is the first one to break the silence. </p>
<p><br/>“Loud that one.”</p>
<p><br/>They moved one, behind them a distant cry: “<strong><em>In</em></strong> <em><strong><span class="u">trousers</span></strong></em>!” </p>
<p>They stopped in Bree that evening. Bella had been silent for the most part of their travels. The others had been respectfully keeping their distance, giving her some space for herself. <br/>Kili and Fili were the first to approach her after she left her room in the tavern. </p>
<p><br/>“How about you come with us? We were planning on going shopping for a bit.”</p>
<p><br/>She hadn’t imagined to meet Lobelia of all people on her departure. Well, no harm done as she isn’t going to come back any time soon.<br/>She beamed up at the brothers. </p>
<p><br/>“It would be my pleasure, I do actually have some shopping to do. You two would be a great help to me.”</p>
<p><br/>And so they went on, visiting a smith to buy a stone to sharpen her pocket knife and a grocer for her to replenish her rations for the next days on the road, as well as a rather large bag of dried leafs neither of the brothers could identify. </p>
<p><br/>“Do you happen to know a junk-shop? Fili here has a pretty good eye for things that can bring a fine price once repaired or polished.” Kili boasted about his older brother, proudly looking up to Fili. </p>
<p><br/>Fili on the other hand blushed at the tip of his ears, scratching his neck and avoiding eye-contact. </p>
<p><br/>“Oh my, I hadn’t noticed we had such a skilled <em>handsome</em> dwarf in our very middle.” She teases him.</p>
<p><br/>Kili tries to hide his laughter by coughing, while his brother turned as red as Bellas winning tomatoes. </p>
<p>Each of them were rummaging through the shelves of the small junk-shop. Fili focused to find some hidden treasures und gems beneath all the junk that occupied most of the space. Kili was more interested in watching their newest member of the group carefully. The hobbit was searching the shelves, picking up this and that, nothing really seemed to catch her eye. Then she went stiff and Kili watched her more closely. A pair of silver bells had caught her attention. Gently, almost awestruck she touched them. Yanking her hand back immediately as if she had burned herself. A pained expression ruled her face and a shadow lowered itself over her eyes. Fast, almost running she made her way into the opposite direction. </p>
<p><br/>Kili picks the bells up as soon as she left. They were nothing special, a small pair of silver bells, a bit beaten and bruised but still repairable. Shrugging he added the bells to his other findings. He would tell Fili later about what he had witnessed. </p>
<p>The ‘prancing pony’ was rather crowded on this particular evening. The company managed to get a table in one of the more secluded corners of the room. Dwalin’s the first one to spot the young princes and the hobbit lass. The dwarrows had the arms full with food and other bags, as well as the small lass, who looked like she would fall over every moment. He nudges Thorin to shift his attention to his nephews. The king frowns slightly at the sight of the packed trio. </p>
<p><br/>“Do you think we can’t care for your wellbeing, burglar?” his voice is no more than a low rumble, even though they could hear him perfectly in the noisy room. <br/>The lass opens her mouth, no doubt to give him a portion of her mind, but Fili lowers his head to whisper something in her ear, resembling in her staying silent. <br/>Everybody is surprised, as Ori clears his throat.</p>
<p><br/>“W-well, as I have learned today, hobbits eat s-seven meals a day. She told me, she would just need a f-few weeks to adjust her eating habits and I wouldn’t have to worry.” He mumbles, shyly looking down on the table. </p>
<p><br/>“Seven?! By my beard, weren’t you starving lassie?” Balin questions the hobbit. </p>
<p><br/>Bella was more than uncomfortable. Of course her stomach would choose this particular moment to rumble on like a great bear.  She flushes crimson red to the very tips of her ears, attempting to hide her face behind the bags in her arms. Dwalin hops down from the bench, taking the bags without a comment and shoving them in Kilis arms. </p>
<p><br/>“Come here lass, have some food while the lads bring your purchases to your room. We don’t want to alert anyone with that sound of your stomach.” With a swift motion he sweeps her off the ground and places her next to Thorin on the bench. </p>
<p><br/>A large bowl of soup is placed before her, bread and some kind of drink. She starts eating under the watching eyes of the company. </p>
<p>“Care for another drink, small lady?” the faint smell of alcohol accompanies the lulling words. </p>
<p><br/>Slowly she turns around. The man behind her was the perfect example of a drunken idiot. Oily hair and bloody eyes. His friend had to stabilise him as he swayed forward. </p>
<p><br/>“Oh, well thank you for your kind offer, sir. As you can see I am already in a very fine company. I have to politely decline your offer.” She didn’t even bother to smile at him. </p>
<p><br/>“Don’t be shy. Come on little lady give us a smile. We promise you to be gentle.” He laughs at his own words. </p>
<p><br/>Bella frowns, slightly cross. With her strong hand she adjusts her grip around her fathers pocket knife.<br/>“You heard the lady. <strong>Scram</strong>.” Thorins words were more like a growl than anything else. </p>
<p><br/>Without looking up he had his sword drawn and held it protective between Bella and the drunkard. <br/>She relaxes a bit as the two of them raise their hands and leave the tavern shortly after. </p>
<p><br/>“Thank you, Master Oakenshield.” Ever so lightly she touches his -very damn muscular- arm, smiling at him.</p>
<p><br/>Shortly after she returns to eating her meal, tucking away the knife. She didn’t notice the curious look of Nori, the spymaster of the group, neither the slightly red ears beneath the dark hair of the dwarven king. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Of family and tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dear reader!</p>
<p> I had a boost of inspiration and creativity after updating the last chapter.<br/>There was also the sweet comment of Xandrealance!</p>
<p>Thank you all for your love and thoughts on my work. This really means a lot to me. I haven't even showed this work to my friend nor my family, so this much support is more than I could ever wish for. </p>
<p>You are all amazing<br/>Ava ;*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella was feeling miserable. She is wet -drenched- to her very bones. Her hair nothing more than a soppy mess and her soaked clothes glued to her skin. The first few hours the rain had been a comfortable change. It had been refreshing. Well, it wasn't any more. After three days of continuous rain her mood had hit rockbottom. The dwarrows were no better. None of them had talked to her since and even Bofur hadn't told any joke in a while. The only hope Bella had left was the knowledge that the sky would be clear once lunch-time had passed. Annoyed she brushes another wild curl out of her eyes. This kind of weather was really the worst for her hair. Taming the golden-brown curls was a quest on its own when the weather was good, but the humid air made it almost impossible to keep them in any kind of braid. Frustrated she opens her ponytail for the sixths time this day and redoes her hair. She binds them as tight as she could manage without hurting herself in the progress.</p>
<p>As predicted the sky clears a few hours later. Thorin stops the ponies near a large overhang. All of them were thankful for the break. The rain had washed away their enthusiasm and the cold meals were no joy either. Stiff she walks over to Gloin and Bombur who were starting to lite a fire. Bella wasn't sure how they even managed to produce more than smoke with the wet wood. Shivering she hugs her knees, drawing her legs closer to her body. Something heavy and very, very warm was thrown over her shoulders, covering her entire body. Peeking out from under the large coat she could see Dwalin. The tattooed warrior was standing to her right side, looking down on her. His arms crossed and a blank expression on his face he just stared at her. Dwalin could stare down almost anyone he wanted. Most people even actively avoided his gaze. The little hobbit lass on the other hand openly looked at him. She even sometimes searched for him while looking around and smiled as soon as he returned her look. It was confusing. How could such a tiny little creature withstand his stare when even men and steeled warriors avoided him? She was one strange lass. Not complaining, not demanding a break when she obviously was exhausted enough to fall asleep while riding. She did all the tasks Thorin had given her without a word of complain. He had seen her giggling with the young princes, laughing at Bofurs silly jokes and excitedly trade receipts with Bombur. It was strange and fascinating at the same time to observe the many faces she could make, to witness how she laughs in one moment and is serious in the next. Even now she didn't fail to impress him. Shivering next to the fire, looking more miserable than a cat that had been thrown into a river and still, not complaining. Before he himself even knew what was going on his coat was draped around her shoulders. Underneath his clothes she looked even smaller. With big green eyes she stares up at him. He returns the look, carefully not to let his expression slip. He felt better as soon as she stopped shivering, he realised. They looked at each other for a few more awkward moments. Her big honest eyes piercing him, as if she could look into his very soul. Dwalin was the first one to look away. This was a premiere!</p>
<p><br/>"We don't want you to catch a cold." he declared.</p>
<p><br/>"Thank you, master Dwalin. Aren't you cold now?" she replied in a worried tone.</p>
<p><br/>He looked down at her once again. Only true concern was to be found in her eyes. Later on Dwalin would name this particular moment as the start of ‘the whole damn misery’. Bella tilted her head a bit when he didn’t answer.</p>
<p><br/>“No worry, mistress Baggins, we dwarrows run hotter than other races.” And with that the conversation was ended.</p>
<p>Bella separated herself from the group after they had build up their camp for the night and tiptoed to the near tree-line. Bifur was the only one watching her. She signed him to keep quiet about it by holding one finger on her lips. The first few days she hadn’t had any opportunity as there had been no cover. The rain had interrupted her training for the last few days, but now she could finally continue. Yavanna knew she would need it soon enough. Hanging her waistcoat on a nearby branch she stepped into the clearing. Trees and bushes sheltered her from unwanted spectators. In one hand she holds her walking stick, in the other a smaller branch with the rough shape of a sword. Taking on a stable position she breathes in and out to calm her nerves and heartbeat. First she rehearsed the fundamental steps of blocking an attack from above, below and either sides. Next she changed her strategy from blocking to attacking and then combining those two.</p>
<p>“Where is the hobbit?” Bofur was the first one to notice their burglars absence.</p>
<p><br/>A small panic, followed by chaos erupted as all the dwarrows looked around, searching the camp for any usable hints where she could have gone. Bifur and Nori where the only two still sitting by the fire.<br/>Dwalin spotted his cloak neatly folded at the end of his bedroll. He frowned at the sight of it. He hadn’t had the impression that she would reject his offer, maybe he should have clearly declared the coat as a gift, instead of just handing it over to her. Well, he would have to do better next time before one of the other dwarrows would snatch his chance away.</p>
<p><br/>“Her backpack and bedroll are still here. She wouldn’t have wandered off without it, would she?” wondered Bombur.</p>
<p><br/>The cook of the company had grown quite fond of the lass. Dwalin had seen them chatting for hours and hours about food and methods on cooking chicken and lamb and stews and what not. In fact they all had grown quite fond of the gentle little creature. She had been becoming a solid part of their company. Even if Thorin still mutated into a stone-headed idiot as soon as she looked in his direction or came near him. Dwalin could perfectly understand that trusting a stranger was not easy, but she had welcomed the company in her home and left said home to reclaim theirs. She <em>willingly</em> came on a quest to potentially be eaten by a dragon for Mahals sake! He clenches his hands into fists.</p>
<p><br/>“I am going to look for her, she wouldn’t have gone far.” Dwalin grunted, stomping off to the trees.</p>
<p><br/>Bifur abruptly stood up and follows Dwalin into the shady forrest.<br/>They hadn’t had to look for too long. Dwalin and Bifur found Bella on a small clearing, performing a fearful dance of destruction. Her staff in one hand and a -<em>very poorly made</em>- wooden sword in the other she spins over the ground. One step back, two forth, her feet barely touching the grass and moss. Jabbing, stabbing and slashing invisible opponents, while blocking attacks from all sides.</p>
<p><br/>It was rather beautiful to watch, Dwalin admitted, still frightening at the same time. Bifur next to him seemed to enjoy himself as well. His gaze wasn’t as clouded as on other occasions while he watched their gentle hobbit slashing the air.<br/>Dwalin wasn’t sure how to announce their presence without startling Bella. Bifur took the decision from his hands as he clapped enthusiastically when Bella dodged a low swing by crouching down and forcefully stabbing her sword up.</p>
<p>For a second Bella froze in her very motion. She hadn’t expected any other sounds than the whispering of the trees around. The loud clapping took her by surprise. Before she could even comprehend what was happening her instincts kicked in and she threw the wooden sword in the direction of the sound. Back on her feet she looks over to the two figures in the shadows. With burning cheeks she realises that it had been Dwalin and Bifur who fell victim to her poor attempt of an attack. Bifur had the wooden sword in his hands, examining it. He only grunted at the pathetic try of carving a weapon.</p>
<p><br/>“How long have you been standing there?” Bella asks breathlessly.</p>
<p><br/>“Longer than you’d like I’d imagine.” Dwalin crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking down at her.</p>
<p><br/>Bifur said something in rapid Khuzdul, waving the sword around, before he simply broke it apart and throws the pieces over his shoulder.</p>
<p><br/>“I need that to train!” she argued.</p>
<p><br/>“I agree with Bifur on this, you can hardly call that thing a weapon, neither can you train properly with that.”</p>
<p><br/>Bifur nods furiously, gesturing towards her and Dwalin. Bella could only frown as he once again let loose a wave of Khuzdul.</p>
<p>Dwalin is amazed and utterly confused. She is a hobbit, there was no doubt. From her furry feet to her slightly pointy ears over the beardless face and the golden curls. A hobbit. A gentle creature… Well, sort of.</p>
<p><br/>“Where did you learn to fight, lassie?”suspicious he watched her taking another swig out of her bottle.</p>
<p><br/>Bofur sat beside her, eagerly carving a small wooden sword. Dwalin preferred to stand, arms crossed and starring once again down on the confusing creature. In this moment he realised that he knew close to nothing about her. They had been traveling together for a few month now and he knew her name and well… not much more. He could judge her character by observing her, that he could. She was forgiving, to an extend that he would consider it a weakness. She was fond of food and eating, also of talking about food. He had seen her talking to Ori too, so he could assume that she liked to read and held a great deal of knowledge. Without a doubt she was brave, as she didn’t hesitated to tell the dwarrows if something bothered her, but she never complained about minor things. All in all she was a confusing creature.</p>
<p><br/>“You could say a dear friend taught me.” There was no hint of a lie in her expression, only a shadow of pain and grief over her face.</p>
<p>Bella averted her face from the dwarrows while speaking. Painful memories chased each other. The smell of blood seemed to once again linger in the air while cries of pain and sobs of grief filled the forrest. A shiver ran down her spine.</p>
<p><br/>‘<em>Not this time, definitely not this time. I will save them even if it takes my all!</em>’</p>
<p><br/>A large hand squeezes her shoulder and brings her back into the present. Glancing up she meets Dwalins eyes. In there she could see the same pain that hunted her. Of course the warrior would understand her, even thought she didn’t say any more about it.<br/>In her last life Dwalin had trained her mercilessly after fighting Azog. She never knew if it was a command Thorin gave or if the dwarf pitied her for not being able to fight.</p>
<p><br/>‘<em>Maybe</em>’ a small part whispered ‘<em>maybe he wanted you to be safe?</em>’</p>
<p><br/>“Here, I made it with my own two hands.” He holds up a small dagger, silver vines ranking over the knob. “It will protect you when I cannot.”</p>
<p><br/>“This is beautiful!” she gasped. “I – I don’t even know what to say, master Dwalin.” Gently she brushes over the delicate ornaments.</p>
<p><br/>Bifur next to her stopped carving to watch them both, a knowing grin on his lips.</p>
<p><br/>“Is it not to your liking?”</p>
<p><br/>Was that a small portion of panic in his voice? Startled she looked up. The big dwarf had taken a step back, scratching his neck while studying the ground with extreme interest.</p>
<p><br/>“What? <span class="u">No</span>!” she cried out, “It is beautiful. I have never seen such a fine blade before. Are you sure to give it to me?”</p>
<p><br/>Finally Dwalin looked her into the eyes. Relief and pride in his gaze he stepped closer, placing both hands on her shoulders and knocking their foreheads together. The impact wasn’t that great, yet the world went dark.</p>
<p>The cheered ‘<strong>namad</strong>’ slowly died. After knocking their heads together the hobbit lass slumped down, eyes closed. Bile rose in his throat, had he killed his sister? With shaking hands he checked her breathing.</p>
<p><br/>“<strong>She is a hobbit, you rockhead.</strong>” Bifurs gruff voice reminded him in Khuzdul. “<strong>Let Oin check her over.</strong>”</p>
<p><br/>Gently lifting the hobbit up they both left the clearing. Bifur carrying her waistcoat and the partly finished sword for practice, while Dwalin held his newly won sister, his gift for her and the staff she used earlier. Halfway to the camp they met Bombur and Bofur. Dwalin hurried past them without a word, followed by Bifur who signed ‘<strong>Rockhead</strong>’ to his family.</p>
<p>“She’ll be fine. Just a bit of rest and sleep and tomorrow she'll be better than new.” The healer assured the gathered dwarrows.</p>
<p><br/>Those words took most of the tension from the company. Bombur excused himself to prepare tea if she should wake. Fili and Kili remembered that she had purchased a rather large sack of dried leaves in Bree and went off to get it off of Bellas pack. Dori fussed over the resting hobbit, bringing another blanket and freshening up the wet piece of fabric on her forehead. Balin drags his brother to the other side of the camp, no doubt to give him an ear full for his recklessness. Bofur volunteering to take first watch took Bifur with him, sitting on a log a few feet from Bombur.</p>
<p><br/>This left Thorin, Ori and Nori sitting by their burglar. Dwalin returned after an uncomfortable moment of silence. He fussed over the lass just like Dori before, adjusting the blankets and improvised cushion to make sure she would lie comfortable. This was the first time Thorin had seen his friend so worried. He notices a small dagger laying at the halflings side. After staring a while at it he recognised it as Dwalins. Nori, who had followed his kings gaze spotted the dagger as well. He knew of all the valuable belongings of the company, how else could he call himself spymaster?</p>
<p><br/>“A very nice gift,” Nori chimed half mocking half serious, “not the best choice if you wanted to court her though.”</p>
<p><br/>Thorins guts froze at the mocking words. He kept his face unmoved although the sheer thought of Bella courting another- <em>wait</em> he didn’t even care for her! There was <em>nothing</em> attractive about that gentle creature. Not her hazelnut curls that looked like rivers of gold in the firelight, not the way she laughed at Bofurs jokes, or slightly frowned while exchanging knowledge with Ori. It wasn’t cute how she smiled in her sleep and most definitely it wasn’t attractive when she stood up to him or scolded his nephews when they pulled another silly prank on Ori.</p>
<p><br/>“Watch your tongue, <span class="u"><em>thief</em></span>! She is my sister by right, as she accepted my gift. She even said she had never seen a better one.” The warrior snarls at Nori.</p>
<p><br/>A silent sight of relief escapes the king while he watches Nori standing up, hands raising in surrender and joining Bombur by the fire.<br/>Thorin watches Dwalin changing the wet cloth with the uttermost care. A small red bump decorated her forehead. He winced at the sight of the injury.</p>
<p><br/>“I am not sure that mistress Bella actually knows what she accepted while accepting your gift, mister Dwalin.” Ori murmured absorbed in his journal.</p>
<p><br/>King and warrior looked at him in confusion. The scribe didn’t seem to notice at first and it took almost all of Thorins composure not to jump at Ori and question him in detail about everything he knew about the hobbit.</p>
<p><br/>“What do you mean?” finally- <em>finally</em> Dwalin asked the question burning like hot coals on Thorins tongue.</p>
<p><br/>“W-well… she is a hobbit after all. From what I l-learned they have a different culture. For example walking barefoot and eating seven meals a day. They don’t know the concept of dwarven courting or receiving a gift to forge - to forge a family bond.” At first Ori had hesitated, fidgeting with his hands and looking everywhere but at Dwalin and Thorin.</p>
<p>As he ventured further into his acquired knowledge he straightened himself and continued with a firm voice. “I was quite shaken when I had to explain that stone is not simply stone but that there are quite a few differences. She told me then that dirt is not simply dirt even that could be divided into different sections and classes. – Oh, I am sorry. I am sure you wouldn’t want me to bore you with different methods of farming. Where was I… Ah, right.” He clears his throat.</p>
<p>If only to gather his thoughts or to built up tension, he definitely succeeded. “Hobbits are friendly folk. They make friends as easy as breathing and it wouldn’t wonder me if she already considered us to be her friends. She might be still politely addressing us all with ‘master’ nonetheless she might have asked me if it would be considered rude to ask us to call her by her name. One of us should explain her the importance of a self made or crafted gift and the honour it brings the dwarf whose gift was accepted.” For a split second the shy scribe met Thorins gaze. Ori flushed bright red, mumbling an excuse and hurrying of to sit by the fire with Bombur and Nori.</p>
<p><br/>It was the first time that the two of them had heard their scribe talk that much in one go.<br/>Thorin grunted displeased. He wouldn’t mind if the young one would have talked a bit more. He wasn’t quite sure if he could trust the hope that had sparked within him. How could the lass consider him as a friend? They barely talked and when they did he usually wasn’t very polite. Well, she just rubbed him in the wrong places is all. Always challenging him with her looks, speaking up when she was displeased. Thorin simply didn’t know how to react, so he spoke to her only when necessary and even then just the bare minimum.</p>
<p>Bellas eyes fluttered open. Groaning she sits up, on hand pressed against her head, the other rubbing her eyes. How long had she been sleeping? The headache almost felt like a hangover. A distant memory of an evening she spend with Bofur, after they had reclaimed the mountain, flared up. They had found the cellars, full of long forgotten wine and liquor. The feeling was quite similar, even if she couldn’t remember drinking any.</p>
<p><br/>“She’s awake!” the one squeaking excitedly was Kili.</p>
<p><br/>Bella only hissed as the loud voice ringed in her ears. The dulled knock was undoubtedly Filis fist on his brothers head. She looked around their camp. Her dwarrows where still here, each and every one of them. For the better part of their journey she had always feared them gone after waking up. Bella hadn’t slept a single night in peace, never more than a few hours before she would sit up and join whoever was on watch.</p>
<p><br/>Fili came over, handing Oin a steaming mug. Proud the blonde prince looked at Bella.</p>
<p><br/>“We mad you some tea! We assumed it would please you.” Openly he smiled at her, giving her also a mug.</p>
<p><br/>“Thank you, that is very thoughtful of you.”hesitating she smiled back, repressing the urge to ruffle through his blonde hair. It was a habit she had brought with her from her last life.<br/>“What kind of tea did you make me?” she asks instead.</p>
<p><br/>“I noticed that you had purchased quite a big bag of dried leafs while we were in Bree, so I came to the conclusion that you must <em>really</em> like that blend of tea. Kili and I thought of trying it too, so we made some for the whole company. We all enjoyed the tea you gave us back in your home. I hope you don’t mind.”</p>
<p><br/>Bella grew paler with each word the young prince stated. Peeking past Fili she could make out Kili in the process of bringing another steaming cup to his lips. She reached out and grabbed one of Filis hidden knives from beneath his jacket – <em>how could he even move with so many weapons on him?</em> – and threw it at the dark haired dwarf, hitting the mug and forcing it out of Kilis hand.<br/>“Don’t any of you dare to take a sip!” she yelled, while her head roared in pain.</p>
<p><br/>Nori was the first one to act. A sharp blade was pressed against her throat, before she could blink. Bella didn’t move. While Fili stood up to look after his brother Oin examined the contend of the tea. He waves over Gloin to bring some dried leafs with him.</p>
<p><br/>“By my beard, did you plan on poisoning the dragon with your tea?” the healer asked in confusion.</p>
<p><br/>“What is in it, Oin?” the low growl from behind made her nearly jump.</p>
<p><br/>Noris blade was pressed firmer against her skin as she turned to watch Thorin.</p>
<p><br/>“Wolfsbane, Oleander and deadly nightshade, also known as Belladonna.” Oin answered honestly shocked.</p>
<p><br/>For a fact, Bella did know that these herbs are poisonous to most races. She had aimed for these herbs because she knew the effect it would have on, well, any other creature than a hobbit. Her plan had been to poison the trolls or at least disable them long enough for the dwarrows to take care of the matter. It wasn’t the best plan, she had to admit, yet better than the outcome in her last life. She didn’t fancy to be used as a handkerchief twice!</p>
<p><br/>“Let her go, <span class="u"><em>thief</em></span>! She clearly saved Kili and the rest of us from dying.” Dwalin snapped. He didn’t dare to hit Nori as he feared it would drive the blade further into Bellas flesh.</p>
<p><br/>Nori wasn’t even impressed, only when Thorin nodded sharply he slowly let go of her, backing away. In a split second Dwalin was by her side checking for a possible injury through the blade.</p>
<p><br/>“You had me worried, <strong>namad</strong>.” He blurted, angrily staring at Nori.</p>
<p><br/>The thief in question backed further away.</p>
<p><br/>“<strong>Namad</strong>? What does that mean?” Bella asked.</p>
<p><br/>Confused she looked around, stopping by Balin. The kings advisor sighted.</p>
<p><br/>“One matter at a time, lassie. I guess we all have some explaining to do.” He stated, sitting down again.</p>
<p><br/>There was an uncomfortable silence in the camp. Bella decided that there probably would be no better time to talk with them than now. All eyes on her she reached down and takes a deep sip from the tea.</p>
<p><br/>“I agree with master Balin. I may not have told you everything, but I have never lied to you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, there you have it. When the police comes knocking at my door now because I might have excessively researched on deadly plants... well never mind, they didn't show up when I looked up how to kill someone with a spoon, so it should be fine. </p>
<p>I really hope you liked the small bonding scene between Dwalin and our dear hobbit.<br/>What do you think about our soft warrior?<br/>What do you think Bella will tell them?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sometimes Home is...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back again!<br/>Thank you Xandrealance for another sweet comment. CJ/Oddball, RavenwithaWritingDesk and Marmalade_Neko : you are all amazing and I treasure each of your comments. I love to hear your thoughts and feedback. Thank you for gifting me your love! Each comment I get is like a hug full of love ;* Just wanted to let you know...</p><p>I channeled my inner dwarf and this is the result, I hope you like it!<br/>Happy reading<br/>Ava;*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a split second a gravely silence fell over the camp. Thorins heart stopped only to beat twice as fast afterwards. She had drunk the tea. She drank the poison! His first impulse was to grab her and somehow force the drink out of her. Maybe holding her upside down or asking Oin for one of those disgusting herbal remedies. Dwalin was faster in deciding what to do. With a swift motion he grabs the mug from the hobbits hands and send it flying over the fire. It shattered in the bushes.</p><p>Bewildered the hobbit blinks. “That was my favorite mug, you know?” she pouts, arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>Oin hands her his own cup of tea and stops Dwalin from throwing that one too. “Hobbits are immune to poisons and toxins. They can eat almost every plant without fear.” He explains to the other dwarrows.</p><p>Nori rises an eyebrow at that statement. This was a rather useful trait for a burglar. It would have come in handy for him on more than one occasion, if he would have been immune to poison. Without a doubt it would have made a lot of jobs easier.</p><p>Kili watches Bella in awe, nudging his brother. “See, I <em>told</em> you! She is not as gentle as she makes us believe! They must be secretly assassinating people and poison unwanted visitors with their delicious stews!”</p><p>Fili looks at his brother in confusion. “And they probably train in secret all kinds of fighting styles.” He adds rather sarcastic.</p><p>Kili nods, not leaving Bella out of sight. “Will you train us, mistress Baggins? We would tell no one else, I swear!”</p><p>“I – what? There is no secret training, hobbits are indeed gentle folk.” Helpless she looks at the rest of the company.</p><p>Balin is the one to shush the princes. From his seat across the fire he eyes the hobbit in suspicion. There was something that she hides. May it be the fact that she knew their names before they arrived at her home or that she not once seemed surprised while they raided her pantry and threw her dishes. He had talked to his brother about her as he had talked to Thorin and the rest of the dwarrows. She was … <em>strange</em>. When he had the chance, he had watched Bella. One thing was clear, she was not what the wizard had told them. Balin hadn’t spotted a single hint of her being uncomfortable about traveling, even thought Gandalf described her to be a homely creature. She fulfilled the tasks given to her and talked to the members of the group without hesitation.</p><p>“Tell us, mistress Baggins, why did you come on this quest? I remember clearly that you refused to sign the contract. So why?” he asked.</p><p>It was the question they all wanted her to answer. The question she feared the most. Nervous Bella takes another sip from her new tea. She needed some time to think of a plausible answer. The kings advisor wasn’t wrong to ask her.</p><p>“I – “she sights deeply “I am not sure what exactly you want to hear from me.” Chewing on her lips again she clings to her tea.</p><p>Dwalin puts his coat over her shoulders once more. The warmth was comforting, soothing. There was no way she could tell them about her ‘<em>situation</em>’ but if she would refuse to tell them anything they would most likely leave her behind.</p><p>“Stop that, you’ll hurt yourself.” Grumbles a familiar voice next to her.</p><p>Thorin had approached her while thinking. As she turns her head in the direction of his voice, he is close. <em>Too close</em>. Surprised she flinches away. He was staring into her eyes, before his gaze wandered down to her lips.</p><p>“Stop biting them.” He rumbled.</p><p>Someone clears his throat a bit louder than necessary, resulting into Bella jerking away from the dwarven king. Nervous she puts down her mug and brushes over her messy bun. Some curls were already escaping the leather string. Dwalin seated himself between his king and his newly won sister.</p><p>“I know you doubt me. As you know we hobbits are homely creatures of comfort. I miss my books, my armchair, my garden. I miss my comfort and my home. But you don’t have a home. It was taken from you. And that is the reason why I came with you. Because everybody deserves a home.” Bella stares into the flames, not recognizing the teary eyes of the company as she continues. “There is a saying in the Shire: ‘<span class="u"><em>Sometimes home is a place in your heart. Sometimes home is someone. Sometimes all that you need seems so far. Sometimes it is right where you are. Sometimes home is a mere memory. Sometimes home is a mess. Sometimes it is not where you imagine it would be. Sometimes it is where laughter never ends.</em></span>’ A long, long time ago someone very special taught me that home is not where you come from, it is where you belong. Some of us travel the whole world to find it. Others find it in a person.”</p><p>Tipping her head back she gazes at the starry night sky. Bittersweet memories of her time with ‘her’ Thorin came to mind. Conversations, hugs and stolen looks and one last kiss. This wasn’t her Thorin. He is not the one who died on the battlefield. He is not the one who kissed her.</p><p>“Did you find such a person?” it was an innocent question from an innocent dwarf.</p><p>“I did.” Bella locked eyes with Ori. “Long, long time ago. He was… well, he was…” she swallowed down the rising tears, averting her eyes. Sadness tightened her throat and her lips started to tremble ever so slightly. “To me he was…”</p><p>Silence once more lay over the camp. Thorin felt as if someone had hit him with a hammer. A numbness flooded his body. She had someone. She loved someone else. Strange, he didn’t even like her. ‘<em>Liar</em>’. He didn’t care for her in the slightest. ‘<em>Liar</em>’. He doesn’t even – ‘<em>Liar! If that were true, why are you still watching her? Why does your heart break a little whenever she is in discomfort? Why does your heart skip a beat when she smiles?</em>’</p><p>“You talk like an old lady… How old are you?” his nephew managed once more to lighten the mood.</p><p>“I am thirty-two, master Kili.” She answered looking once again into the flames.</p><p>Chaos erupted like a volcano. Fili spat his -not poisonous- drink onto his brother, who jumped up. Bofur choked on his pipe while Bombur tumbled backwards into Bifurs sculpting knife. With a yelp he jumps near the fire, sending a few burning sticks flying in all directions. Dori is more than shocked and gapes at Bella, reassuring himself that Ori is by his side as is Nori. He hugs them both tightly as to make sure they are still with him. Dwalin whirls Bella around while Thorin begins to furiously whisper with Balin.</p><p>“You can’t be serious, lassie! My wee lad Gimly is older than you and even he had to stay at home! Almost demolished his room angry as he was.” Gloin fumed.</p><p>Bofur stopped coughing and looked at her wary. “Are you even allowed to drink wine? Mahal, we gave you ale!”</p><p>“Do you eat enough, lassie? Do you need another blanket? See, she should sleep nearer to the fire!” Dori fussed, starting to move her belongings and bedroll from the outer ring of their camp into the inner circle. Next to Dwalins bedroll, not far from Thorin and close to the fire so she wouldn’t freeze in the night.</p><p>Nori looked like a wet cat. He had threatened a <em>child</em>! She was so young. Younger than Ori. Glancing at his brother he could read the shock in his face too. Ori didn’t know either. The young scribe clenched his hands around the leather of his book.</p><p>“Eat up. You need it more than I do.” Bombur hands her some biscuits from his pockets and rummages through his pack, searching for more, he could spoil her with.</p><p>Dwalin starts to grumble something about ‘that godforsaken meddlesome wizard’ and ‘his schemes and games’. Even thought he made a face, ready to kill, he secures gently that the coat also covered her feet and refills her empty mug with the rest of the hot tea.</p><p>Only then Bella realizes that the wizard was absent. ‘<em>Strange, where would he have gone to?</em>’ There was still very much she had to think about. Chuckling she watched her dwarrows. In her last life it had never been an issue. They hadn’t even talked to her for the first few months of their journey. To be fair, she also mostly stuck to Gandalf. She had been afraid of the grim dwarrows. They talked about gold and mining, about diamonds, shaping them and their quality. The work of a blacksmith and various techniques of working with metal and wood. Frowning she turns around to the tattooed dwarf next to her.</p><p>“Dwalin, what does ‘<strong>namad</strong>’ mean?” The heated discussions and yelling died down once again.</p><p>Bella knew it was Khuzdul, the secret language of the dwarrows. She had never learned the language, even when Ori offered to teach her. She had been to afraid to learn. Too afraid to splinter her heart even further by knowing what ‘<strong>amrâlimê</strong>’ meant. Balin only sighted at her words. He looked tired and exhausted.</p><p>“Aye, you have a right to know. As expected my brother once again choose to act before talking. For dwarrows our craft is important. We take great pride in what we crafted. I know stories of families holding grudges over centuries because one called the others craft ‘cheap’. Well, a craft is our pride, but family, family is our greatest treasure.”</p><p>Bella took a moment to watch the company. It was true, she realized, they all are family and put their kin before themselves.</p><p>“When a dwarf gifts an item crafted by his own hands and you accept it, you accept being family. For a dwarrows a woman is the biggest blessing. You must know, dwarrowdams are rare. We are protective of our family, but fiercely protective of our females. Every dwarf that has at least a bit pride and honor in himself protects and respects women. Females have every right that male dwarrows have and no dwarf in his right mind would forbid a dam to do something or rob her of her choice.” Balin concludes.</p><p>The rest of the company are all nodding in agreement. Bella never knew that they had a culture as advanced as this. In the Shire she would probably have been married in the next few years. She would bear children, cook and knit. She would’ve lived a respectable life. The other hobbits had already deemed her mad for living alone in Bag End. In the Shire one also had to keep an eye on the gossip. She had restricted herself going on adventures after she had returned in her last life. She fought hard to become ‘proper’ and ‘respected’ again. What a joke. What for? Why would anyone willingly give in their freedom to fit into the worldly picture of another? She had been mad for trying so hard.</p><p>“Wait, does that mean I married Dwalin? No offence, you would be a great partner. Thought by hobbit standards Bombur would have been the ultimate catch! A cook with such an amazing figure. No doubt the ladies must have given you pastries while you visited the Shire?” Bella grins at the corpulent dwarf.</p><p>Bombur turned red at her words, while Bifur pocked his stomach and Bofur grins from ear to ear, imitating the high-pitched voice of a lady.</p><p>“<em>Ohhh! You are a cook? How nice. And so attractive, are you not. Here, take this. Don’t be shy, dear</em>.”</p><p>The company bursts into laughter.</p><p>Balin simply chuckled. “No, lassie. By accepting his gift, you became his sister. ‘<strong>Namad</strong>’ means sister.”</p><p>“If he wanted to marry you, he first would have to court you and that would have been handled differently.” Thorin grunted somehow displeased.</p><p>“Different? In what way?” Interest sparked in her, distracting Bella from the war-drums in her head.</p><p>“Well, to court you he would have to craft an item with you in mind. This gift would first have been approved by your father or oldest brother. If he acknowledges the craftmanship and approves of the dwarf, he would hand the gift to you. You then could reject his gift and give it back. That would indicate, that you are not interested in courting this dwarf. If you reject the gift, but keep it, you encourage him to try again.” Balin explains.</p><p>“Aye, it took me seventeen years to finally be accepted by my dear wife. She rejected me thirty-five times.” Interrupted Gloin with a dreamy expression on his face.</p><p>“And what if I accept his gift?” Bella asks again, burying herself further under Dwalins coat.</p><p>“In that case you would begin your courtship. You would gift him something made by yourself with him in mind. Occasionally you two would be spending time together to get to know each other. With a chaperone that is. Exchanging gifts is an important part of courtship. Most likely the female will be showered in gifts, as they are rare, treasures of all treasures. If the dwarrowdams is happy with her choice she would ask the lucky dwarf to braid her hair and include his bead in the braid. She would do the same with his hair. Then the courtship would be official, and no other dwarf would have any right to intervene. Well, except for the family of the female that is. If they have the feeling that he treats you poorly they would call the courtship off and they would have every right to take his beard, shave his head and chase him to hell itself.”</p><p>Bella looks around camp, only to find all her dwarrows nodding in agreement, a stoic determined expression on their faces.</p><p>“Now that you accepted my brothers’ gift for you and he named you ‘<strong>namad</strong>’ you are officially his sister. You are only his sister and not bound to me, as his brother by blood, in any way. If I wish to call you family I would have to gift you a craft of my own as well.” The kings advisor reaches for the cup in front of him, exchanging the tea for simple water.</p><p>The beating and drumming in her head grew stronger. Letting out a small whimpering sound Bella presses one hand against her head. The tight bun was no help, so she opened the leather stripe and lets her curls run free over her back. The tea helped her relaxing, but sadly it couldn’t take the pain. Closing her eyes, she leans over to Dwalin – <em>her brother!</em> – and rests her head on his shoulder. Bella was tired. Her body ached all over from her own training and her head felt like a while army was dancing a flamenco on her brain. Dwalin was surprisingly comfortable. She would have guessed that he was hard as rock with all those muscles on him, but he was soft enough to function as a cushion. Apparently, he had told her the truth, dwarrows do run hotter than hobbits. He emitted a rather comforting warmth, lulling her into sleep.</p><p>Thorin flinched at the nearly soundless whimper and cursed himself instantly. With an indifferent expression he turns his head to the right. His hobbit – the company’s burglar, he corrects himself, was leaning onto his best friend. A sharp knife of jealousy stabs into his heart. Then he reminded himself ‘<em>she is his sister, you have no reason to feel that way, you don’t like her</em>’. The pain remained. Turning back to continue his conversation with Balin, whatever the topic might have been, he found the whole lot staring at him. Kili with a grin big enough to split his face. Fili wiggling his eyebrows, looking from his uncle to the hobbit and back. Balin only studying his face, announcing he would volunteer for first watch. When he turned away Thorin could spot a knowing grin on his lips. Bofur was busy collecting coin from his brothers. He had bet that the brooding king at least would find her less annoying after a month or two. He had never expected this, but a bet won was better than losing. Nori leaned over to whisper something in Oris ear whereon the young dwarf turned bright red, hiding his face in his hands. Noris grin vanished when Dori hit him on the back of the head, reminding him of his manners. Gloin smiled at him, a dreamy look in his eyes. He was without a doubt thinking about his wife and their first meeting.</p><p>“Aye, it hits you like thunder.” He nudges the healer, “No remedy for love, right brother?”</p><p>Thorin could feel his face heating up. He jumps up, angry at himself and the strange feelings the small creature sparked at him. ‘Maybe he did drink some of the poison, that would be a reasonable explanation why his heart rate rose again when looking at her. That gentle, lovable, sweet- snap out of it for Mahals sake.</p><p>“We move at first light.” He snaps, stomping past his snickering nephews. “Rest as long as you can.”</p><p>Dwalin looked after his king. He hadn’t seen Thorins reaction, too concentrated on not moving at all. For no reason he wanted to disturb his sisters rest. Proud he watches her breathing relaxed and deep. For her to fall asleep next to him makes his breast swell with pride. She trusted him enough to let down her guard, trusting him to protect her while most vulnerable.</p><p>“Move her to her roll, will ya. Otherwise she’s going to have a stiff neck in the morning.” Oin advised him.</p><p>Gently he picks her up, afraid to wake her, and carefully moves over to their sleeping rolls. Jet again he is surprised how light she is, how small she looks in his arms.</p><p>“I’ll protect you with my live, <strong>namad</strong>.” He swears a silent vow to Mahal.</p><p>Kili drags his brother away from the others. He was certain in his decision. He had told his brother what he had seen back in Bree. Holding up the little bells he looks at his brother. The blond prince looks down at the gleaming trinket. They had polished the bells, engraved tiny ornaments and fastened them onto a self-made hairpin. The metal gleams in the low firelight like gold.</p><p>“Do you think she will like it?” Kili uttered.</p><p>“I hope so, brother. The way she reacted in the shop was weird, but maybe hobbits show joy differently?” Fili murmured back.</p><p>“And when she accepts she will teach us her secret fighting styles!” The younger Durin bounces excitedly.</p><p>“I doubt that she can even fight, Kili. Nonetheless there are a few things that don’t completely line up. How did she know our names before we even arrived and why does she look at us with such deep pain and sadness in her eyes?” He asks more himself, than Kili.</p><p>“I don’t think that she would betray us, if you fear that. She seemed to understand our pain of loosing home. She understands us. I know it might sound weird, but I trust her. She is nice and kind. Bella might nor be our kin, but I know a treasure when I see one. She is such a treasure. She might even be a once in a lifetime treasure. Don’t you feel it too, Fili? The warmth she sparks and the happiness she spreads? Even uncle seems to feel it.”</p><p>“I know, Kili. I feel it too. She gifts me peace and presents me laughter. I would love nothing better than calling her sister. It is strange, but she feels like home, like something long lost. Something I never knew, but still oddly familiar.” Fili sights deeply.</p><p>“We should go to bed too.” Kili yawns, tucking away the bells and moving to his bedroll.  </p><p>Fili remained a moment longer, thinking about the hobbit. She was an odd one. Within only a few months she had befriended the company, enchanted them with her kindness. Dwarrows were loyal creatures, open about their feelings, well except his uncle, and when they decided on liking a creature or not only Mahal might have been able to change their minds. The lass didn’t even know what she had attracted with her just being herself. One thing was written in stone, Bella wouldn’t get rid of them any time soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Sometimes thingy about home is from the song 'Home' by Stefanie Heinzmann.<br/>In this chapter someone helped me, like a lot! My thanks to blankdblank! Without her I might have needed another week to complete this chapter. She helped me not only with the reactions of our beloved dwarrows, but also sparked my inspiration once again.<br/>Thank you for being amazing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. How to cook dwarrows and poison trolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You did it! I am crying and literally drowning in my own tears!<br/>We reached a hundred, I say it again... 100 kudos!!!<br/>I nearly threw my laptop away when I updated my page and was showered in love...<br/>I am at a loss for words.<br/>Have a chapter<br/>Ava;*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Bella sat down Dwalin was by her side.<br/>
“<strong>Namad</strong>, here. Drink something. You must be exhausted. Have some of this too, you must eat properly. Bombur, how is that fire going?” The warrior fussed.</p>
<p>It had been adorable and sweet for the first week. The second week her mood dropped significantly. Now the third week had ended. The morning after her speech of home and family, after they had learned of how old she is, all hope was lost. They treated her like an invalid.</p>
<p>Dori snatched her pack as soon as they stopped for the night, preparing her bedroll next to Dwalin and Thorin.</p>
<p>This had become her spot now and Bella felt safe and secure yet a bit jumpy around their leader. She had to remind herself almost permanently that this is not ‘her’ Thorin. Despite the knowledge of this fact, her heart betrayed her and started to increase its beating from a steady thumping into a fluttering humming bird every time he was near or simply looked at her. Curse that traitorous heart.</p>
<p>Bombur wouldn’t even let her chop the vegetable, while Dwalin dragged her back to camp every time she attempted to sneak off to train. Fili and Kili avoided her completely, whispering behind her back and hastily shutting up when she strolled close. Oin came up every evening, determined to check for a possible injury. Bella wasn’t sure, how she would have managed to injure herself at all, with all those fussing dwarrows around but appreciated the thoughts. Nori took on her watch, grumbling something about her needing the sleep. She slumps down next to Ori. He was eagerly writing and sketching in his journal.</p>
<p>“Ori, would you be so kind and explain again the difference between those blue gem-types?” the young scribe beamed at her, closing the book.</p>
<p>He was the only one who didn’t treat her differently. Maybe because he knew all to well how it was to be the youngest. Dori fussed over him enough as it was. The pure thought of having to deal with ten of Doris kind… Ori shuddered.</p>
<p>“I would be delighted.” He started chatting away about mining and how the different gems where found in different depths and how the purity grade was determined.</p>
<p>Soon he noticed that the hobbit lass wasn’t really listening to him. She stared over to where the better part of the company was gathered. Following her line of sight, he spotted Thorin. The dwarven king was sitting on a fallen tree. He talked to Dwalin about something and frowned at his friend’s response.</p>
<p>Ori looked back at Bella. In her eyes gleams a sadness so deep Ori nearly flinched. A storm of sorrow, pain, fear and longing? raged in her green eyes, dying them nearly black. He had seen this before. In the eyes of the survivors of Moria. He reached out to her, gently touching her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Are you all right?” he asks with worry in his voice.</p>
<p>Bella jumped, one hand reaching to her hip, as if she was to draw a sword. Oddly there was no sword on her and the dagger from Dwalin hang on the other side. Ori frowned confused. That might have been the reaction of a veteran warrior, but definitely not one of gentle folk.</p>
<p>“I … I am sorry. I think I… I need some time for myself. I won’t go far, I promise. I just need to think for a bit. Tell them… Tell them I won’t talk to them for at least a month if they come after me. I just – just can’t.” she choked, turning to hide her tears and slipped away.</p>
<p>This whole situation felt wrong. Bella couldn’t hold back the tears any more when she reached the forrest. The trees hummed comforting in the warm breeze.<br/>
The company hadn’t cared for her before. She had been just dead weight to them. Another piece of luggage they had to look after. Dwalin hadn’t been that sweet and caring, Dori wouldn’t fuss and Bombur would hand her the odd jobs. Kili and Fili acted the same by now. It was familiar but hurt so much at the same time. Ori was her save haven as is Bifur.</p>
<p>The warrior wouldn’t fuss over her, just handing her a knife and a block of wood. Silently they would carve by the fire. Her sculptures were never really anywhere near identifiable, but he would just chuckle and let her try the next evening again.<br/>
Thorin, well Thorin was another matter. He acted cold and distant. He would watch her with his indifferent expression but sometimes it seemed like he acted out of character. Neither the grumpy and brooding king nor the stoic and steeled warrior. He would be just Thorin, the blacksmith holding her heart.</p>
<p>The nightmares had returned. Every night when she closed her eyes the pictures of her bloodied dwarrows hunted her down. Empty eyes staring at her. Fili and Kili, Dwalin, Bofur and Bifur. Thorin. If she had been a little bit better at that time. A bit faster. Stronger. Even now they seemed to stare at her, reach out for her, calling.</p>
<p>‘<em>It is your fault.</em>’ They whispered accusingly.</p>
<p>Sobbing she sat down by a fallen tree. The earth under her bare feet pulsed slightly as if it wanted to tell her ‘<em>do not worry, I am here</em>’. The trees whispered stories of old. Small flowers tilting their heads towards the hobbit lass. The forest reached out to her, comforted her with its presence. The last rays of sunlight broke through the leaves, coating the lass and the flowers in gold.</p>
<p>Shaking she exhales. Crying had never solved any problems. Placing her palms on the grass she closed her eyes, focusing on the voice of the forrest. It told her stories of cold winters and the following spring as if it wanted to tell her all will be fine.<br/>
After some time, she opens her eyes. A vast field of flowers surrounding her. Giggling she brushes away the tears. It would be fine. She would make sure everything would be fine.</p>
<p>Humming she picks some small blue flowers and a couple of daisies. Bella would put them into Dwalins beard once back at the camp. She would have to talk to them again. She is no invalid nor a child. She could carry her own pack, hold watch at night and most definitely chop the vegetables!</p>
<p>Happy with her choice of flowers, she had gathered some more for Ori to sketch, Bella decides to go back.</p>
<p>Loud, heavy footsteps, the distant splintering of wood and a painful scream of the forrest where the only warnings. In a matter of seconds Bella was swept off the ground. A surprised squeak sounded before the air was forcefully pressed from her lungs.</p>
<p>‘<em><strong>Snap</strong></em>’. The sharp pain followed immediately. At least one of her ribs was broken.</p>
<p>“Bert, Bert! Look what I found.” The trolls scraping voice rang in her ears.</p>
<p>“That’s not even a mouth full!” boomed the addressed.</p>
<p>“Is not for eating. I found it, so I keep it.” The first troll yanked her away from the reaching hands of Bert.</p>
<p>“And we feed it too? Don’t bother, better eating it now.” The third troll intervened.</p>
<p>“I, ah, I eat plants, so you won’t need to worry about feeding me.” Bella managed to say with a smile.</p>
<p>“See! No struggle at all.” The one holding her chimed.</p>
<p>Heavily he sat down, bringing Bella nearer to his face. He stank worse than she remembered. Something between rotten eggs and long forgotten fish. The stench stings in her eyes and nose. He poked her into the stomach, forcing the air from her lungs once more.</p>
<p>“Funny little thing. What are you?” he demands to know, poking her once more.</p>
<p>‘<em>Smile. Ignore the pain and smile</em>.’ Thousand thoughts are rushing through her mind. Bella couldn’t panic now. She simply refused to. ‘<em>This is not right. Smile. They are early. We are not even at the farm. Gandalf, where is he. Thorin. It hurts</em>.’</p>
<p>“I… I am a hobbit.” She managed to state.</p>
<p>‘<em>Smile</em>!’ With some effort the hobbit managed to force her lips into a polite smile, as she would gift Lobelia.</p>
<p>“I, well, I am a wandering cook. We hobbits are quite famous for our skills and our stew is to die for.”</p>
<p>“Bert look! I found us a cook!” the first chimed again, pleased with himself.</p>
<p>A large wooden spoon landed on his head. The troll flinched, tightening the grip around Bella. With another snapping sound a wave of pain flooded her body.</p>
<p>“Are you saying I can’t cook? A bit appreciation would be nice. ‘<span class="u">Thank you for the lovely stew, Bert. That was really tasty, Bert.</span>’ But all you do is complaining, Bill.” He rumbled, swinging his spoon once again.</p>
<p>“Tom, say something!” Bill demanded, looking at the quiet troll.</p>
<p>“He’s right… everything tastes like mutton-“ he starts, ducking away as the spoon aims at his head.</p>
<p>“-except the mutton, which tastes like fish.” Finishes Bill.</p>
<p>“Shut your cakehole.” Bert grumbles, stirring furiously in the large cauldron. “We don’t have all night. I don’t fancy turning to stone.”</p>
<p>In her clouded mind an idea sparked. It might be crazy, but most likely better than the risk of breaking anything else. Bella shifted slightly in the grip of her captor.</p>
<p>“Excuse me master Bert? I can see you really did brew a very nice stew there. As I can tell, that you are an excellent cook. If I might suggest something that might be in your interest?” she smiled, clenching her shaking hands.</p>
<p>“What?” he boomed, not looking up from the stew.</p>
<p>“Well, I am really thankful for your hospitality and would love to repay you. My mother was rather famous for her gift. You see, she could brew a stew that held special effects.” Her heartbeat increased rapidly, waiting for his response.</p>
<p>“And what would that be?” he glanced at her, slightly interested.</p>
<p>“Ah, well… you see.”</p>
<p>“Yes? What is it?” Tom raised one eyebrow. She had the attention of the trio.</p>
<p>“This is a secret family recipe…” Bella watched them lean in to her.</p>
<p>“Spill it! Tell us about the secret thingy!” Bill demanded, shaking her impatiently.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes! The stew… the special stew makes you able to walk in the sunlight. You see, we hobbits just turn into trees when exposed to sunlight.” The lie easily slipped from her lips.</p>
<p>“Do you take is for fools, you little ferret? Trying to poison us, eh?” he booms, snatching her out of Bills hand and letting her dangle near the fire.</p>
<p>“N-no! Of course not. How could I ever be so impolite to my gracious hosts?” Bella forces herself to smile once again.</p>
<p>Her ribs felt like they where on fire and her feet where Bert held her began to turn numb. Small black dots invaded her sight, but she forced them back. She trapped her pain und unpleasantness inside a dark corner of her mind. It would be no help at all if she would faint now.</p>
<p>“<strong>Drop her</strong>!” now she even began to hallucinate. That couldn’t have been Kili, as he is safe and sound with the others.</p>
<p>“I said: <span class="u"><strong>Drop her</strong></span>!” the shouting was without a doubt Kili!</p>
<p>The next thing Bella remembers is being thrown through the air and landing on something oddly familiar. Kili had broken her fall, sadly Bella had broken something as well while colliding with his armor.</p>
<p>In a matter of moments, she was dragged behind a large tree and ordered to keep herself hidden. The battle didn’t rage for long. Once the trolls found out the dwarrows wouldn’t attack one of their own, they grabbed Ori by the arms and legs and threatened the company to lay down arms. Which they did. The trolls stripped them off their armor and clothes, stuffing them in sacks and piling them like presents under a Christmas tree.</p>
<p>“Where did you throw her? I quite liked that pet. She was funny.” Bill pouted and promptly earned a whack from Bert.</p>
<p>Creeping forward as silently as she could, Bella made her way towards a large boulder. Between the others she could spot Thorin, Kili and Fili. Dwalin was not far and Ori was still a bit green around the nose. Bombur lay on top of the pile.</p>
<p>“Don’t be like that, you can get another.” Tom patted Bills back, making him spill his drink.</p>
<p>An argument broke out and Bella took this chance to overcome the small distance between her and her dwarrows. Sheltering herself behind her brother she takes out her small dagger and starts to loosen the ropes.</p>
<p>“Listen, I know you will probably hate me for this plan, but you have to do exactly like I tell you. Understood?” she whispers hardly loud enough for them to hear.</p>
<p>She tried to sell them her plan as well as possible. They all looked at her as if she was insane when she moved on to Nori. Kili looked so betrayed while his brother eyed her as if she was insane. Thorin was no better. He glowered at her as if she had suggested for him to marry the troll.</p>
<p>“For Yavannas sake, <em>Thorin</em>! Put your damn pride away and consider your options! Do you want to end as a troll-snack before you even laid eyes upon your mountain? I don’t want to see them die again, so get your stubborn head out of your ass and <em>do as I say</em>.” Bella hissed under her breath while dragging Nori to the trees.</p>
<p>The argument of the trolls had ended with Bert hitting the other two on the head, demanding silence while he decided how to proceed with the dwarrows.</p>
<p>“How good can you imitate a troll?” Bella wanted to know from the thief.</p>
<p>Nori looked down at the small hobbit lass. She had courage and a whole lot of that!</p>
<p>She had called him Thorin and not master Oakenshield as she used to. And the worst part of it, he liked the sound of that. It had a nice ring to it, coming from her mouth that is.</p>
<p>‘<em>You would even like it if she had insulted you.</em>’ The voice inside his mind snorts.</p>
<p>Her plan was ridiculous and really humiliating, but she was right, he didn’t want to end as a snack for a troll. He had heard only half of her words, too taken by the fact of her calling his name. Did she really tell him to snap out of it?! There was something else in her words that made him frown. Something she said sounded odd.</p>
<p>A deep voice asked if they couldn’t make a pie out of the dwarrows. Another argument between the trolls broke loose and every time it seemed to die down, another bodyless voice intervened and fueled it again.</p>
<p>“Nothing wrong with a raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy!” Bill grabbed Bombur from their pile.</p>
<p>Voices got loud, insults were thrown at the ugly beings, but nothing seemed to help. They could only watch while Bombur was lowered to the open mouth of the troll.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t risk it if I where you.” Thorin raised his voice over the others. “That one there is spoiled. He has parasites, as we do all.”</p>
<p>The troll halted in his motion, looking at the dwarven king.</p>
<p>“Parasites?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Aye, parasites. We were on our way to a healer, to get rid of our little ‘problem’.” He managed to say.</p>
<p>Every word burned like acid in his throat. The trolls all looked at him, doubtful but curious. Thorin clenches his hands into fists, opening and closing them a few times to release the tension.<br/>
‘This’ he decided ‘will never ever again be mentioned.’ Today would leave a blank page in their records.</p>
<p>He kicks his nephews in the back, as good as he can manage from his laying position. Kili joins in on their little act, as does Fili. They all first hesitate but choosing between swallowing once pride and being swallowed is not that hard a choice at all.</p>
<p>“I have huge parasites!” “Mine are the biggest parasites!” “They are as big as my arm!” to only mention a few.</p>
<p>Confusion grew in the faces of the trolls. Dwalin used that chance to get rid of his bonds and slipped the small dagger to Thorin. Quickly the dagger was handed around, while they yelled at the trolls and distracted them as much as possible.</p>
<p>“Enough!” Bert rumbled, snatching Bombur from Bill and throwing him back on the pile. “We will kill them now and cook them tomorrow.” He decided, taking a step towards the dwarrows.</p>
<p>They all were ready to jump up and fight their way out, if necessary. Thorin nodded at Dwalin, who returned the nod wit a grim expression on his face.</p>
<p>These things had hurt his sister! She might have tried to hide her discomfort, but he saw the pain in her eyes, the stiffness in every motion and how she preferred to lean on her left leg. They would <strong>burn</strong> for what they did.<br/>
Before any of them could act, a familiar voice echoed over the clearing.</p>
<p>“The dawn will take you all!” Gandalf called out and sun flooded the valley.</p>
<p>The trolls tried to shield themselves from the sunlight but there was no help for them. They became stone once again. For a moment silent ruled the company. Then cheers and laughter filled the air. They still lived. Somehow, they had managed to survive.</p>
<p>“What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!” as soon as the blonde prince had his clothes, weapons and armor back on he twirls around to his younger brother, angrily staring at him.</p>
<p>“You would have done the same! You saw how they handled her!” Kili defends his action, anger rising in him.</p>
<p>“What would mother say if she saw you being reckless again?” Fili shoots back, checking him for injuries.</p>
<p>“Don’t treat me like a child! If I am old enough to go on this quest I am old enough to make my own decisions!” angrily Kili slaps away the fussing hands, taking a step back and crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“You are far too young to go on this quest!” Fili yelled at him, shoving him a bit.</p>
<p>Kili shoved back and a small fight broke loose. They poked and shoved, bickered and finally rolled around the ground, laughing to their hearts contend. Thorin shook his head at their childish behavior. In his eyes they both were probably far to young to come on this quest.</p>
<p>Suddenly it was quiet. He looked back where he last saw his nephews. They had vanished. His heart missed a beat as he searched the area with his eyes. Bombur and Bofur were helping their cousin into his pants, Balin sorted through the scattered belongings. Nori just came out of the forest and Dori was frantically checking over Ori. The scribe seemed fine, but his brother wouldn’t stop fussing. Dwalin was fastening his axes before stomping over to Nori.</p>
<p>“Uncle look what we found!” a relieved sight leaves Thorins lungs. He hadn’t even realized that he had held his breath.</p>
<p>“What?” he grunted, trying to cover the worry in his voice.</p>
<p>“We found a cave, uncle. It stinks, but there is a small hoard too.” Kilis head pokes out between the bushes.</p>
<p>He followed them, as did the better part of the company, leaving Dwalin and Nori behind. Thorin wasn’t sure why his friend detested his spymaster so much, but Dwalin had always had a high sense for what was right and wrong. He shifts his attention back to the cave before him. A barrel with swords catches his eyes.</p>
<p>‘<em>This one is a bit small to be even called a sword, but maybe she could…</em>’</p>
<p>“Where is she, <em>thief</em>?” Dwalin grabs Noris arm, forcefully yanking him back when he tried to follow the others.</p>
<p>“Lost her already, eh?” Nori sneers, breaking free of the painful grip.</p>
<p>Had he really lost her? Was this filthy thief right? Gritting his teeth Dwalin took another step towards Nori. Staring down on the one he had hunted so many times back in the blue mountains. This scum knew nothing about what was going on inside of him. The worry and the doubt of his own skills to protect his sister nearly drowned him. She had vanished on his watch. She could have been dead!</p>
<p>Nori watched the tall dwarf a few more moments, before he frees him from his misery. Somehow it had become a game to the thief to anger the warrior. He played pranks on Dwalin, angered him on purpose. Nori liked how crimson slowly crept over the tattooed face, the wild look in his eyes and by Mahal, the flexing of his muscles. This sight alone was worth all the trouble that came with it.</p>
<p>“She is fine. After she told me her crazy but brilliant plan she went back to camp. She said she would fetch the herbs, just to make sure. If her plan would have failed she would have poisoned them.” Shrugging he looks at Dwalin, daring to step a bit closer.</p>
<p>'<em>Maybe if I kiss him he would explode?</em>’ chuckling to himself Nori turns away. ‘<em>No, just this is enough for now</em>.’ Ignoring the aching in his chest he leaves.</p>
<p>Dwalin froze. There was a short moment between worry and anger where he felt peace. In the very second he heard the soft chuckle his world went white. Leaving only himself, his One and the smell of tea and sunny days.</p>
<p>“Oh…” he mouthed, watching the thief departing further from him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I did this thing with Dwalin and Nori... tell me what you think!<br/>I have to thank all of you for spending me love. Today i want to shout out to my silent supporters. You are amazing for putting up with me and reading my crazy ideas. Thank you for showing your love and appreciation for my story by leaving kudos. I am thankful for each and every one of you.<br/>Stay tuned! Because even I don't know what happens next...<br/>Ava;*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A soft landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dear sweethearts! I know, I know.... It has been a long time since my last update. I will neither apologise nor tell you it will never happen again because we know better. Out of personal reasons I am not sure when the next update will go live, but I will not abandon this story.<br/>A special thanks to luviolet and lupusnotictis003 for writing comments. Your words brought me back to writing and I can only tell you all once again, I run on your kind words. Please never stop commenting! It is the biggest compliment and the greatest joy in a writers life that!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Bella hurried back to the clearing as fast as her injured leg would let her. The bag with the herbs pressed against her aching ribcage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she reached the clearing she could only spot Dwalin and Nori. The thief was about to leave while Dwalin only stared at his back with an unidentifiable expression. Did she miss something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dwalin? What happened?” she asked from behind him, feigning ignorance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course Gandalf had showed up. The trolls turned to stone and the others were on their way to inspect the troll hoard. They wouldn’t have much time to rest. Maybe a few hours before Radagast turned up and with him the orcs and wargs. Luckily, she had already grabbed her backpack when she fetched the herbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bella! Let me get Oin to check you over. Where does it hurt? Come here, sit for a moment! Are you thirsty? Shall I get you some water?” Dwalin grabbed the bag from her arms and gently nudged her to a log nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am fine, really. Just bring me to the others. We are no longer safe here.” Determined, Bella grabbed onto her brother's forearm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was half leaning on him and half dragging him into the direction Nori went off to earlier. Bella was right, he realised. They were no longer safe. If the trolls had come down from the mountains then even the main road was no longer safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together they made their way toward the cave Fili and Kili had spotted. Gloin and Nori were busy burying a small chest. A smile stole itself on her lips. That small stinking chest had given her quite the headache back in Shire. So much gossip over such a small amount of gold. This was nothing compared to the treasure hall of Erebor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting down near the entrance, she held her face up in the sunshine. The warmth made her forget the pain in her body for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shadow fell over her and as she opened her eyes she stared directly into the deep blue eyes of the dwarven king. Bella took her time examining his face. He would look so much better with a smile on his face. Instead, he was frowning once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How may I help you, master Oakenshield?” giving her best not to wince while standing up she asked him with a steady voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This whole situation was new for her. The dwarven king had never really cared for or about her before. He had even wanted to leave her with lord Elrond! Truly strange… Well, it might have been her fault as well as she had stuck to Gandalf for the better part of their travels before and only kept whining about her home and all the comforts she had to leave behind. How shameful of her! They had lost their homes and hadn’t left them willingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pang of guilt hit her stomach. She had been so wrong in the past. This was a good enough reason to improve the present. She would have to improve herself to change their fate and hers at well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he started, averting his look from her intensive staring, “Here! Just take it… Might be your size.” He rumbled low while shoving a small leather sheath in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sting. He had found her trusted traveling companion. The small sword lay reassuringly in her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” she breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joy flooded her heart and mind. Later, she would blame her further actions on her brain malfunctioning at that very moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Thorin!” lunging forward, she embraced the stern king, giving him a big kiss on his cheek before happily making her way towards the grey wizard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thorin stood there. Petrified. Did she just? She did… She…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A muffled snicker followed by the thudding sound of a hand colliding with the back of a head confirmed his fear. She did! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh Mahal! This was more than confusing. Were hobbits such affectionate beings? Yes, that must be the case. She would have done the same for every other member of the company,’ his own train of thoughts made him angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nori! Gloin! Hurry up!” he grunted down the cave, turning his back at his nephews. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those two rascals were still snickering and hiding the fact rather poorly. Bofur on the other hand laughed openly. Dwalin looked at him as if he had been the one kissing the lass. Mahal, how the burglar had already changed his cousin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dori, Ori and Gloin returned, having packed their rations and gear. Sadly, only four ponies and Gandalf's horse were left. The rest must have bolted when they had been busy fighting and, well… trying not to get eaten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would have to tell Ori once again to leave the record for this day blank! He wouldn’t need to be reminded of the shame when he had to cry out that they had parasites… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A crashing sound and loud cursing made him draw his sword and whirl around to face the possible threat head on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bella smiled. It had been ages since she had seen the brown wizard. He was still the same Radagast she remembered. A bit skittish, but full of love for the animals around him. The rabbits pulling his sled had always fascinated her. Curious, she stepped nearer. One of them lifted its head, looking into her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwarrows were still discussing whether to trust the newcomer or not. Sure, Radagast might have made quite the entrance, screaming and cursing, and the stick insect in his mouth along with the nest in his hair were rather off-putting, but he was a kind soul and not one to be corrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rabbit nuzzled its head into her hand and after a short while she was surrounded by the furry lot. They were gentle as if they knew of her injuries. Suddenly, the ears of their leader perked up and his nose twitched nervously. The wargs. How could she forget that?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch out!” she managed to scream, before the first ugly monster broke through the bushes and launched at Thorin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was killed quickly and now everyone shifted their attention towards the approaching enemy. Well, not all the attention. Gandalf shouted at Thorin and Thorin shouted back at Gandalf demanding to know who else would have known about their quest. She saw the look the leader of the company gave her. It made her heart freeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will draw them off!” Radagst offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are Gundabad wargs!” Gandalf warned his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I’d like to see them try!” the brown wizard puffed proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ran and hid. The ponies were nervous and Bella's heart pounded against her damaged rib cage like it had been doing once long ago. This was exciting and nerve-wrecking, but it made her feel alive!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the very moment when Thorin nodded at Kili to shoot the approaching warg together with its rider, Bella nearly jumped out herself. She was more than ready to take on the enemy once again. Dwalin held her back by gently grabbing her arm. He was right. Kili could handle this. He was an amazing archer and a great fighter. He needed this experience to grow. It would be good for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you leading us?” she could hear Thorin’s whispered question towards Gandalf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thorin surely wouldn’t like the answer and Gandalf knew this fact as did Bella, so he kept silent. They came closer towards the large rock formation that marked the entrance to the secret passageway into the hidden valley. Well, the last few hundred meters were open terrain. There was no way to hide anymore. Running would be the only option. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She prepared herself mentally for the pain that soon would be raging in her entire body. Each step had sent a wave of pain through her body, but the occasional breaks while they were hiding made it easier to catch her breath. The last part on the other hand would be not as forgiving. Maybe they would be lucky and lord Elrond would suddenly appear, together with his hunters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she readied herself to sprint whenever Thorin would give the signal. Without a warning, two tattooed arms lifted her off the ground and placed her on the last remaining pony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why d-” Thorin's signal interrupted her question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kili and Fili slapped the frightened pony to encourage the poor thing to run even faster. Howls, barks and several orders cried out in black speech followed, leaving the rabbit sled alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pony was definitely faster than she would have ever been on foot, injured or not. Still, it was way too frightening to break through the two wargs ahead, let alone blindly jump into a small opening between the stones. Panicked, the steed looked around, searching for a way out. A warg used this chance to jump at them, its jaw wide open. In a split second, the pony decided between being eaten by a warg and jumping into a cave, the cave being the winning option. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden movement made Bella lose her grip and she slipped off of the back of the pony, landing on her backside. An arrow flew past her, grazing the warg’s ear. This distraction gave her enough time to scramble back onto her feet and limp as fast as she could towards the passageway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kili cursed while Fili changed his direction, running past her. Thorin cursed as well, but far more creatively than his nephew. Dwalin roared while swinging his battle axes. ‘How she had missed this before?’ she wondered, Bombur and Bifur had already vanished into the opening. Bofur helped Ori and Dori while Nori sent another one of his knives flying before jumping down as well. Balin had the nerve to lecture his brother not to be reckless and ‘cut the crap while you are still able to’. Oin and Gloin must also already be down there as she could hear them shouting for the others to come down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dwalin turned around, a grim expression on his face, grabbed Kili and Fili, each on one arm and jumped down as well. Thorin was still waiting for her at the entrance, his sword ready. Bella quickened her speed and prompt stumbled, falling into the dwarven kings arms and pulling him down with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She landed rather soft on top of Thorin. Her eyes tightly shut, she didn’t dare to move. Carefully, she opened her eyes slightly, only to look into the King's face. It was rather dark in the cave. She wasn't able to make out the expression on his face. In a rather poor attempt to separate herself from Thorin, Bella placed her hands on his chest. She tried not to think too much about how muscular he was. Slowly, she started to separate herself from him, wiggling around trying to find a position that wouldn’t hurt too much. Bella tried not to put any weight on her injured legs or any other parts of her that were hurting. Well, the only part not hurting at the moment was her head, but she could feel a headache rising. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two big, strong hands on her hips made it impossible for her to move any further. The dwarven King had held her down in this rather shameful position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin took this chance to search her body for injuries. He grunted, displeased as she flinched under his touch. Somehow it made the King angry to see her hurt. And somehow, it felt nice to have her near. Bella started shifting again. She didn't know what exactly she was supposed to feel at this particular moment. It felt great to be able to be so close to him. But at the same moment, she felt a pang in her heart. This was not her Thorin. And this was not right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth, ready to give him a piece of her mind when a growl from behind interrupted her. In the first second, she thought it was a warg, but then the growl evolved into a wave of dwarven curses spoken in Khuzdul. Gently, two arms wrapped around her from behind, easily lifting her up from Thorin. She recognised the tattoos on the arms. The warmth on her hips disappeared. Her body reacted to the sudden cold with a shiver while her heart winced to be separated from her One.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brother held her protectively in his arms, standing with his back towards his king and putting himself between her and Thorin. She knew that dwarrows were protective, but she never thought that Dwalin would defy his king. This was a completely new experience for her. She didn't want to be in between the two of them, she didn't want to be in between anything. If she hadn't known what would have come next, maybe she would have stayed with Lord Elrond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A furry body slid down into the cave, taking all the unwanted attention of her and presenting a way for Thorin to hide his embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How in the world could he have let down his guard in such a critical moment? His palms still felt the softness of her body. There was something familiar in the way they touched, but he was quite sure he had never seen the hobbit lass before. Still, when Dwalin separated her from him, he wouldn't have liked anything better than punching his best friend in the face and getting back what belonged to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To get his mind off those strange thoughts, he shifted his attention towards the dead warg. An arrow was plunged into the throat of the monster. Separating the arrow from the body, he inspected it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elves!” he spat out.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if to answer his angry grunting, the sound of a horn broke through the cries from outside. The company started fidgeting nervously, looking for a way out. Up and out of the cave was not an option and Thorin nearly sighed with relief when Bofur shouted that there was another way. It was a narrow pass seemingly leading deeper into the mountain, but it was rather bright, so maybe, just maybe, they had a chance</span>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The passageway was too narrow for Dwalin to both carry Bella and fit through it himself at the same time. So, he had no other possibility than to walk behind her, lending her a helping hand and steadying her whenever she staggered. Whenever he wasn’t fast enough to catch her and, as a result, she would crash into a stone wall with a hollow thump, he would wince. Not being able to help her nearly drove him insane. His mood dropped with every passing second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing how Thorin looked at her with that worried, sad and longing look made him angrily clench his fists. He had no right to ogle his sister like that!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is as beautiful as I remembered.” She mumbled under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwalin wouldn’t have heard it if Thorin hadn’t lifted his head as soon as she opened her mouth. Both of them looked at each other in confusion. Had they heard right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of them, a beautiful valley lay. The valley of Imladris where  the last homely house was. The tattooed warrior grumbled a curse in the wizard’s direction. To guide them right towards those damned elves! Thorin seemed to have the same thoughts. He finally stopped looking at Bella and glowered at the grey-hatted man. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Why must dwarrows be so bloody stubborn, wary and suspicious of each and every person they meet?! Bella had found herself in the middle of a small circle built out of muscles, sharp axes and rumbling growls. She could only shake her head at their overprotective behaviour. Lord Elrond would have never allowed harm to befall his guests. Here, in the last homely house, they would be just as safe as in Beorn's hut. A smile lightened up her face as she thought of the large man who was gentler than anyone could have ever imagined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted her attention back when the sound of a horn sounded in the distance once more, announcing the return of the elven king. The circle tightened around her even more. Gandalf watched their actions with amusement and when Bella locked eyes with him he chuckled at her distressed expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin muttered something to Dwalin, too quietly for her to understand. But the two dwarves nodded in grim agreement, not letting the elves out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Elrond returned with his hunters not a second too late. Lindir seemed a bit troubled by the gruff and dirty company that appeared on their doorstep. Led by Gandalf the Grey of all people! The exchange of greetings, compliments and courtesies gave Bella a chance to remember the lessons of elven language she had all those years before.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lord Elrond, it is good to see you again. May I request to visit your infirmary?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>fighting her way out, she glared at Fili and Kili trying to pull her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired elf lifted one brow at her request spoken in elvish. The pronunciation was not bad and gave evidence that she had been learning the language for quite some time. Lord Elrond looked at Gandalf. It was a  long, questioning look. The wizard only shrugged and searched his pockets for his pipe weed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, little one. But you have to promise me to tell me all the exciting details of your journey over dinner. We hadn’t had a hobbit here in forever, and especially not one traveling with the dwarves, no less.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He smiled, waving Lindir over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king’s attendant picked her up with ease, earning a surprised and an acknowledging squeak from the hobbit and an angry uproar from the company. Threats, insults and crude curses were thrown at the elves until Gloin stormed forward, swinging his weapon to daunt the elf holding Bella. It didn’t work. Lindir only looked down at Gloin with an unchanged countenance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Food,” Bella hurried to say, “he offered us to stay for dinner, freshen up a bit and rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adrenalin slowly vanished from her system. The pain returned, stronger than before, and Bella wished for nothing more than a hot bath, a change of clothes, some food and a soft bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwalin stepped forward in an intimidating manner. He pushed Gloin aside and straightened his back. With his arms crossed, he looked up and, in his eyes, she could see the gleam of an idea. The idea to kick Lindir into the hollow of the knee and snatch her from his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning to do with my sister, elf?” his voice was deep and threatening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindir only raised an eyebrow, looking down he smiled coldly, “If you happened to notice, your ‘sister’ is seriously injured.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwain’s hands twitched as if he wanted to deliver the first punch. Right in that moment Fili and Kili appeared on each side of the warrior. They looked determined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will come with you.” Fili decided, while Kili nodded agreeing, “Can’t let you alone with them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella smiled. It was not convincing and far away from reassuring, but from her position, held by Lindir, she was finally taller than all of the members of the company. They looked worried up to her, big pleading eyes and protective sternness in their faces. They meant it, she realized. Tears started to fill her eyes, not out of pain, but happiness. Even Thorin fidgeted from one leg onto the other, trying his best to not meet her eyes. He stared at Lord Elrond, but still observed her out of the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is very sweet of you, but I do prefer to bathe alone,” Bella chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chuckle quickly changed into a cough and a few drops of blood blemished Lindir’s perfectly white robes. The elf frowned displeased down at her. With a sharp nod towards his king, he hurried off to the healing quarters, taking her with him. Over Lindir’s shoulder, Bella could catch a glimpse of Thorin’s expression. Was that jealousy hidden behind the usual frown?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. She sings for her brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, hi...<br/>I know it took me some time to finish this chapter, but all your comments and messages really helped me a lot! A special thanks to Fleur24 and Lazydemigodsdie<br/>Without further ado here is how the story goes on:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Thorin pathed up and down in front of the large, closed door. He could hear her familiar giggling from inside. It filled him with warmth, but at the same time, cold fear made him freeze when he thought of the possibility of losing this sound. </p>
<p>There were two other, deeper voices coming through the door, but due to the thick wood, he wasn’t able to identify them. He guessed that it was Fili and Kili. His sister-sons had taken quite the liking to his hobbit. </p>
<p>“Uncle, what are you doing here?” asked a familiar voice from behind him. </p>
<p>“We thought you had an important meeting with the elf and the wizard?” Kili continued his older brother's questioning. </p>
<p>“It’s none of your business,” he grumbled, continuing his pacing.</p>
<p>Abruptly, he stopped in his tracks, almost causing his nephews to run into him. </p>
<p>“If you are out here with me, who is it then in there with her?” he stared at the two princes, panic slightly creeping up his spine. </p>
<p>He knew that Oin had left her quite some time ago to gather some herbs from the tree-shaggers garden. Dwalin had proceeded with organizing their camp as they didn’t feel safe staying in separate chambers. Bombur was gone to plunder the kitchens, taking Bifur and Bofur with him. Ori was somewhere in the vast gardens, drawing and gathering flowers for the burglar. Nori was being scolded by his older brother, while Gloin took a nap. </p>
<p>So, who in Mahal's name was in her room? Who dared to laugh and giggle so comfortably with his hobbit?!</p>
<p>Furiously, he stormed inside the room, without even knocking! The door crashed against the wall and all the laughter suddenly stopped. Three pairs of eyes rested on him. </p>
<p>His gaze was instantly drawn to her beautiful eyes, but he warned himself not to lose his composure. Instead of drowning in her eyes, he averted his look to critically inspect the other two.</p>
<p>Two identical elves sat on each side of her bed. Twins, he concluded. They didn’t look as if they were threatening her in any way, still, why would they even be here? What was it that they might want from his burglar?</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>It was wonderful to see Elladan and Elrohir again. She had missed the twin-sons of Lord Elrond greatly. They had always managed to cheer her up with their mischiefs and the pranks they pulled. </p>
<p>First, she had been surprised to find them in the infirmary, but shortly after she understood that neither of them was ill or injured. They just were here to ‘acquire’ some bandages and mild sleeping pills. Most likely for another one of their mischiefs.</p>
<p>During the first half of an hour, she had been nothing more than a sobbing mess. The brothers did their best to cheer her up by telling her about their best pranks. It was so good to see them again, to talk with them. </p>
<p>They had just finished telling her the story about how they had hidden some really old eggs all over the library, waiting for Lindir to find all of them. Because of the wonderful reaction of his, they had decided to reenact this ‘event’ every year from then on. </p>
<p>Her ribs only stung every now and then when she inhaled too deep and even laughing brought no other discomfort than a light stabbing pain. The healers of Imladris were really the best ones around. They had managed to mend her broken ribs, stabilized her twisted ankle, and even relocated her shoulder so it didn’t hurt all too much anymore. She felt cleaner than throughout the whole journey and the white dress they had organized for her in a hurry was very comfortable. The pain remained in her body but was not as obvious as before. </p>
<p>She had tried to convince the twins to let her leave the infirmary and join the others, but they had managed to keep her there, telling her stories of the past and letting her in on their pranks. She knew some of their stories, but to hear them from themselves was better than all she could have wished for at the moment. </p>
<p>She giggled at their tale about how they had put glue on Thranduil's crown when he visited ages ago. Gesturing to lean in a bit she wrapped her arms around both of their necks, pulling them closer and placing a big kiss on each of their cheeks. She had missed them dearly.</p>
<p>Thorin chose this exact moment to barge in, slamming the door against the wall, making one of the framed pictures fall onto the ground. Under his glare, she shrunk a bit, but corrected herself immediately by straightening her back. She had done nothing wrong!</p>
<p>Behind the fuming king appeared his nephews, Fili and Kili. They only popped their heads into the room, eying the twin elves with suspicion and curiosity. With wide eyes they watched their fuming uncle and leader. Bella feared the moment when both brother pairs realized what they had in common. Their mischiefs.</p>
<p>“Tho- Master Oakenshield, what are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting with Lord Elrond to decipher your map,” she tilted her head in confusion.</p>
<p>Did he just growl at the twins?! He did, she realized when she looked at the panicked expressions on Kilis and Filis faces. </p>
<p>“I believe nobody had introduced you to each other? Elladan and Elrohir meet Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of this company,” she smiled at the two elves and ruffled Elladan’s hair.</p>
<p>Another deeper growl came from the direction of the dwarven king. Bella's hand stopped moving and her eyes wandered towards the dwarf. Thorin was standing in the open door like a wild warg that had finally gone mad. His eyes hard and cold, his lips pressed together in a firm line. One hand resting on the sword, the other clenched in a fist. </p>
<p>“What do you think you are doing?” he barked at Bella, his frosty gaze still resting on the twins. </p>
<p>She knew the tone in his voice all too well. The last time she heard it, he had almost thrown her off the walls of Erebor, marking her a traitor and banishing her from his lands.</p>
<p>Bella flinched at his harsh voice and the memory connected with it. Her ribs ached and breathing suddenly became so much harder. In her mind, she could see the faraway ground under her dangling feet all too well. Felt his hand around her neck, and the cold wind in her hair. </p>
<p>She stared at him, her eyes wide, in pain, panicked. Separating her hands from the twins and hugging herself tightly, ignoring the explosive waves of hot pain in her shoulder and ribcage.</p>
<p>“Is there something you wanted from me? I believe you have somewhere to be. As you can see, I am in good company,” she told him, her voice cold and her eyes flickering.</p>
<p>Elrohir closed in on her. His large hands gently untangled two of her curls. He had taken a liking to the hobbit lass, as did his brother. Elladan tensed seeing the pain in her eyes. He could see the discomfort in Bella's face. Something was not right and the cause was the rude dwarf in the medical wing. </p>
<p>There was more to this conversation than what meets the eye. That, both brothers were sure of. In silence, they swore to get to the bottom of this. A nod sealed their pact.</p>
<p>“I think you should go, father is surely waiting for you already,” Elladan advised the king with a sharp subtone. </p>
<p>“We will gladly escort you there,” Elrohir offered, standing up from the bed and stepping between Thorin and Bella. </p>
<p>“Very well then, burglar. Stay with your precious tree-shaggers. You had no place amongst us from the start.” </p>
<p>His glare was cold as ice, but still burning as hot as dragon fire on her skin. Those words were spoken in anger, Bella knew that. She still flinched and turned away to hide the tears rolling down her face. </p>
<p>Thorin said nothing more as he left the room together with the twins. He didn’t need to. The damage was done and the wound deep enough. He didn’t look back either. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Fili looked at his brother. They had witnessed the whole thing and were not sure if now would be a good time to give her their craft. Still, now was better than never. </p>
<p>“Uncle Thorin did something stupid, didn’t he?” Kili asks as if to complete Fili’s thoughts. </p>
<p>Sighing, he nodded. Of course Thorin would. They all saw it. Bella was special to him. He valued her, her talents, and her advice as much as her company. Thorin's eyes would find her whenever he thought nobody was watching. When she laughed, his mood would lighten and when she was tired he would order them all to rest, even if it was in the middle of nowhere. </p>
<p>Fili had never seen his uncle acting this way towards anyone other than his family. He couldn’t help but wonder what his mother would say about this whole situation. In his mind, a plan was beginning to form. They would have to write to their mother soon anyway. Why not ask her for advice at the same time? He smiled at Kili, his brother would quite like this idea too.</p>
<p>Kili nodded, interpreting the smile wrongly and stepped out of the shadows in the hall and into Bella's room. </p>
<p>The hobbit seemed even smaller than before. The way she sat there, silently sobbing and trying her best to wipe away her tears that constantly flowed from her eyes. She looked frail and tired, and somehow very old. </p>
<p>He cleared his throat a bit louder than necessary. Bella jumped at the sudden sound and hastily turned around. her eyes were red and swollen and her face looked so sad that Fili flinched back. Kili reacted in exactly the same way.</p>
<p>“Ah, well. I am sorry,” Fili started, awkwardly scratching his neck, “Uncle was never really good with words, especially not if he cared for a person.”</p>
<p>Kili stared at the ground, his hands fiddling on the button of the pocket that contained their gift. His determination suddenly dwindled. Maybe she didn’t want to have anything to do with any of the dwarrows ever again. What if she didn’t accept? Or worse, she really would stay with the elves of the last homely house. She did look like she liked those twins quite a lot. More than him and Fili? Surely not. </p>
<p>“May we sit next to you?” he asked instead of voicing all those questions swarming his head.</p>
<p>~ </p>
<p>Bella nodded at the brothers. She was happy that at least they wouldn’t turn away from her, now that Thorin seemed to react even fiercer than in her previous life. His reaction had somehow caught her off guard and hurt all the more. </p>
<p>Her eyes still felt swollen and her vision was still blurry from all the tears. She sat herself upright once more, her back against the wooden head of the bed. Kili climbed first onto the large bed, followed by his brother shortly after. With Fili on her left and Kili on her right side, she relaxed a bit. They gave her a sense of comfort and safety. </p>
<p>“Mistress Baggins,” Fili started again, “ I, we have something for you,” he stopped, shyly looking through the window.</p>
<p>“It is not much, but it was crafted by our own hands,” Kili hurried to help his brother.</p>
<p>Looking down, Bella could spot a pair of silver bells resting in the palm of the dark haired prince. A gasp escaped her and she clutched her hands over her mouth. Tears started flowing once again, this time out of joy and not because of pain or sorrow.</p>
<p>A warm, tingly feeling blossomed in her chest and pulsed through her whole body with each excited thump of her heart. It was a feeling long forgotten. Her hands trembled as she reached out. Her breath hitched. She couldn’t hide the shaky smile any longer and her eyes darted back and forth between the brothers. </p>
<p>Fili still stared out the window, his hands buried in his pockets, while Kili eyed her with a goofy grin, bringing their present a bit nearer to her fingers. Aside from her own fast breath, the princes didn’t seem to breathe at all. </p>
<p>Careful, as if the hairpin was made out of glass, Balla picked it up and held the bells up towards a ray of sunlight shining through the trees outside the window. The golden light made the tiny pair of bells gleam and glitter. They looked even prettier than she remembered. With her fingers the hobbit caressed the engraved runes and moved across the elegant hairpin. A dwarven craft indeed. She couldn’t even see how they had fastened the bells onto the pin. The engraved runes looked so natural on those bells, as if they had been always there, hidden. </p>
<p>Their gleam and soft ring made her heart painfully tighten. Suddenly the bright colours of her surroundings dimmed and her fingers felt cold. These bells had found their way back to her. Maybe, just maybe he would too. </p>
<p>Before, one bell had hung next to her ear while the other gleamed in the raven-black hair of a certain someone. In perfect harmony with the silver strains of hair and beads. Bellas face heated up as she remembered seeing him back in the Shire, without the bell adorning his dark mane. It had changed something deep inside her. </p>
<p>Her heart still fluttered whenever he was near, whenever he looked at her with those unbelievably blue eyes. Each time she had to stop herself from touching his arm or hand even if just briefly. </p>
<p>When she poked at his chest, in Bree, when she touched his arm, and when she felt the brief touch as she freed him from the sack the trolls had put him in. It all felt right and made her soul hum in excitement. Still, it was wrong.</p>
<p>Subconsciously, her fingers brushed over her lips ever so slightly. Get yourself together, Bella, she scolded herself.</p>
<p>Pressing the gift against her chest, she took a few moments to gather herself, dry the tears and find the right words. Her heart felt lighter and the anxiety which weighed her down suddenly disappeared. </p>
<p>“I love it,” she simply said. </p>
<p>There were no words to describe her feelings better. Joy and happiness flooded her like a good wine. Relief made her head spin and the world brightened up. Fili exhaled a deep sigh. A wide grin on his lips. Smiling, he looked so much younger and more like Kili. They both were so young. </p>
<p>Kili hugged her in excitement, resulting in her bumping against the older of the pair. Both started laughing. Bella relaxed, her head cleared and finally she felt at ease. They would not leave her behind here. Like always these chaotic princes, her brothers now, managed to shoo away all bad feelings and dark thoughts. </p>
<p>“Fili, would you do my hair for me?” Bella said, lifting her head from his shoulder. </p>
<p>Kili sat up in an instant. His hair even messier than before, eyes wide and his mouth slightly open, gaping at the both of them. Fili had a similar expression. Well, a bit more royal or kingly or so to say. </p>
<p>“It would be my pleasure, namad,” the blond-haired prince grinned triumphantly at his brother, while Kili grumbled something under his breath. </p>
<p>Bella patted the empty spot next to her. Once Kili had made himself comfortable, she gently started to untangle his strands. Curled up next to her, he looked even younger, vulnerable. Her heart ached, remembering how still he had laid there on the cold stone of Erebor. But here, in the soft warm bed he was safe, alive and definitely breathing as his rising chest proved. </p>
<p>Nimble fingers parted her hair, braided the sections back together and finally brought them all together at the back of her head. The pin held her up and the small silver bells jingled happily with every motion of hers. </p>
<p>With a smile, she gestured at Fili to take place on her other side. Just like his brother, he curled up by her side, his head on her lap. Her hand wandered to her own hair, carefully feeling the artwork Fili had managed to make her wild curls into, before she started caressing the blond and brown hair of her brothers. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath she starts to sing:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did you hear from the tale, </p>
<p>Of a land with no name?</p>
<p>Where the earth is still singing,</p>
<p>And the birds flying free?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did you hear from the eldest, </p>
<p>Of a land with no name?</p>
<p>Where they all come together, </p>
<p>Once a year to celebrate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did you hear the winds whisper,</p>
<p>Of a land with no name?</p>
<p>Where the sky seems so near,</p>
<p>Every dream can be reached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did you see the smokes pictures,</p>
<p>Of a land with no name?</p>
<p>Where the sky touches the earth,</p>
<p>And the lands smiling still?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did you hear them all calling,</p>
<p>From a land with no name?</p>
<p>Where we all come together,</p>
<p>Where we all are the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as their breaths had deepened and they had completely fallen asleep, Bella carefully tucked them in with blankets and gave each of them a kiss on the head. Brushing again over the braids she had put in their hair.</p>
<p>“Would you believe me if I told you that I had known you all along?” once again she climbed down the bed with a heavy heart. </p>
<p>In the shadows of the hallway, a three-pointed hairstyle vanished just as her feet touched the ground. Unnoticed, the one who heard each of the hobbits' words disappeared to think over the newly gathered information on their mysterious burglar.</p>
<p>Fili and Kili needed the rest more than her. The bells jingled happily as she hopped down the bed. Kili grunted and turned towards his brother. Bella froze on the spot. He wouldn’t wake, would he? </p>
<p>The sun had set some time ago. Now the only things illuminating the halls were the candles on the walls. She didn’t need the lights either way. These halls were as familiar as the tunnels of her smial in Shire. </p>
<p>Here, there lay so many memories. Warm summers, when she explored the gardens and the forest with the twins. Long evenings she spent reading with Lindir. Visits from Gandalf and Lady Galadriel. Wine tasting with Lord Elrond whenever Thranduil visited. </p>
<p>Cold winters with a lot of crying and remorse, while every spring brought a new beginning. Each year in fall she would take a small trip to the surrounding forest and all the way to Shire. In the dead of night she would make her way to the oak tree she had planted all those years ago, greet him, tell him of her pain and sorrow, and share her joyous moments and happy memories with her trusted companion. </p>
<p>“Mistress Baggins?” a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello my lovely reader,<br/>I am glad that you came this far and stayed with me. The song you can read up there is my own, so I must ask of you please do not copy it. Thank you very much!<br/>What do you think about this chapter? Every comment and opinion is a gem for me, so please do not hesitate to tell me what you think, how you feel while reading this.<br/>Stay tuned for the next chapter!<br/>Love Ava</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Master Bofur,” she turned around in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwarf with the funny hat was leaning against the railing of the balcony. He stood in the shadows, only the gleaming of his pipe let her make out his position. The sweet scent of the pipeweed tickled her nostrils and slightly burned in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping out into the dark of the night, a welcoming cold made her shiver. Now that the lights of the hallway no longer blinded her she could see Bofur quite clear. Underneath his hat he never seemed to be without, she could spot the familiar smile on his lips. Knowing, a bit sad, but always ready to cheer her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His twin braids bounced as he stood up and stepped into the light. In his other hand she could spot a bottle of wine. Most likely it had been out of Lord Elrond's cellars, a present from Thranduil. Not that it mattered, the King of the Woodland Realm had more than enough in his own cellars. A shudder ran down her spine as she remembered the cold prison, the endless wandering through the halls and the continuous calling of the ring on her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he took off his cloak, hanging it over her shoulders and draping it in a motherly gesture around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth of the large cloak was reassuring. Thorin's harsh words echoed through her mind. He said them in anger, but they still hurt like a knife to her heart. Bella had endured his cold glances and comments on her every move. She was used to them by now. Still, there had been this tiny bit of hope it might be different this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands clutched the soft cloak, pulling it closer around her. Bofur had always been there for her. Looking out and after her. When she had dangled from the cliff he had been the first to search. When she was lost in the woods, he had been the first to notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella turned around, her gaze meeting his eyes. Yes, she could trust Bofur. She could tell him and he surely wouldn’t deem her mad. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Dwalin knocked on my door, I had the feeling as if I had woken up from a very long dream,” her gaze trailed off into the starry night sky, “I had dreamed of an adventure. I would leave my trusted home to run off into the blue. I would go onto a journey together with thirteen dwarrows and a wizard, to face a dragon. One of them would hold on to a map and a key, granting them access to a secret passageway into the mountain. On our way we would meet the elves, stumble into a fight between giants and escape from goblins. We would ride eagels and befriend a giant bear, run from long forgotten enemies only to lose our way temporarily. We would break out of a prison, to nearly drown. And finally… we would face the dragon,” she paused, turning around to look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After listening to her words Bofur eyed her carefully. There was something in the way she looked at him, something in the depth of her eyes he couldn’t identify. Her gaze wandered from his eyes to the floor and up to the stars again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his position it looked like there had been a veil surrounding her, which now was removed. Right now in this moment he could see the true her. Too curious about what she would tell him next, he didn’t dare to move nor ask all the questions that were burning on his tongue. Bofur only took another sip from his drink, waiting for her to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dragon died… Erebor was reclaimed, but the worst was still to come,” her voice broke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see her hands clenched around the railing, trembling. Suddenly the air felt cooler, the wind harsher and in the distance he could hear cries, and smell iron and wet earth. Her small silhouette looked bigger, stronger. She had the air of a steeled warrior around her, the aura of pain, loss and heartbreak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur swallowed, it felt as if there was a completely different person standing in front of him. This didn’t feel like the gentle hobbit lass he had traveled with. He realized that they knew nothing about her. Nothing about her past, nor her family or the reason why she joined them on their journey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The battle… I had never seen something like that before. So much death… Blood everywhere. I still have nightmares. Every night. I see them lying before me. Beaten, bloodied… dead. I was too late, we all came too late. I lost my friends, my family, my… love. I saw them die before my eyes, unable to stop it. If I just would have been a bit stronger, a bit faster!” her fist slammed down onto the cold stone, which made Bofur nearly jump, “I hear them cry, beg, accuse me every damn night,” again and again her hand slammed into the stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her whole body started to tremble and he could hear the muffled sound of sobbs. She was crying, bitterly. Honestly. His hand was just about to touch her shoulder when she abruptly straightened herself. Her eyes fixed onto a point in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought for a long time I might have lost my mind. I lost my mind and nobody would believe me. I apologise, it must be quite confusing for you. But this life is different. I will be fine even if I lose my mind. For them… for him, I don’t mind,” her voice trailed off, only leaving the grave-like silence of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Bofur a moment to take in all the new information he had acquired. Wait… ‘love’? ‘for him’? He took a step closer. His back leaned against the railing, tapping out the pipe. The cheerful grin had vanished from his face. From his position he could see her face clearer. The full moon came forth between the clouds, illuminating her features and filling her eyes with a ghost-like silver shine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you. This story is too crazy to be made up… Answer me just one question… who?” his eyes locked onto her, waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He kissed me,” her voice broke as she gently brushed over her lower lip, “with his last breath he called me something. Even now I do not know the meaning of it. Out of fear, I guess. I don’t want it to hurt all the more,” a single tear ran down her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur's stomach tied itself into a tight knot while his heart felt as if a giant, ice-cold hand was clenching it tightly. He bit his tongue so as not to ask the question burning like hot coals on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried!” she cried out, scaring two birds out of the trees, “I went to the far east, all the way up north and then down south. I climbed so many mountains and traveled the skies. I’ve been among the clouds. I tried it all, but I can’t get him out of my mind. I am not able to forget him because he is my home,” her voice broke again, turning into a suffocated sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur did the only thing he could think of and pulled her into a tight hug. She was shaking like a scared rabbit facing a wolf. How had she been able to endure this madness all by herself? Without a second thought he brushed over her hair and back, trying to calm her down. Something wet hit his shirt and through all the sobbing and fabric he nearly overheard her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is so stubborn… always had been,” well, that applied to all dwarrows he knew of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwalin? No, otherwise she wouldn’t have accepted him as her brother. Bombur had a wife and Bifur would have told him surely. Kili or Fili? Too young to worry about such things. Thorin? No. Thorin was, well, Thorin. His thoughts were interrupted by another wave of sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I love him. I do. I should have told him that. Even now I search for reasons to stay near him, to be close, because I need him. I don’t want to lose him again. I wouldn’t be able to survive that. I just... can’t,” he rubbed her back in circles as he had done so many times before with his family as they mourned the fallen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was… He… He called me ‘</span>
  <span>amrâlimê’… Before he kissed me… Before he…” died, finished Bofur her sentence as her voice trailed off once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur froze in his very motion. Did he hear correctly? Amrâlimê? Surely he had misheard. She shifted in his arms, stiffening. As she straightened herself his coat slipped off her shoulders. The sobbing had subsided and nothing but the faint red shadow around her eyes indicated that she had been crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid stubborn ass of a king,” he heard Bella mutter while staring up to the stars, “I made up my mind. I will no longer live in the past, because I can change the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thorin?! You mean like in our Thorin?!” Bofur gaped at her, dropping his pipe, “Wait, wait, wait… this is… Thorin? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili and Kili had entered the grand hall some time earlier, proudly boasting about having gained a sister. They had whispered with Balin, stealing glances at Thorin. The king could have guessed what all of that was about. His guess was proven as Balin came over to him, a meaningful look in his eyes and a determined expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to talk to her, Thorin. She is essential to our quest. And all of us can see how you look at her, the glances you give her when you think nobody is looking, how you care for her wellbeing. Taking breaks when she tires, slipping parts of your rations into her pack and making sure she is safe when the path gets rough. I am advising you as a friend. You ought to do the right thing. Apologise. You know as well your words were too harsh. Best you don’t let my brother hear about this, or you may get more than just an earful,” Balin spoke in a stern voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older dwarf patted Thorin on the shoulder before he left to join his brother. Thorin watched his company, his friends, merrily playing with the food, singing and enjoying themselves. Was Balin right? He did care for her and caught himself red-handed more often as time had gone by, watching the gentle creature. He made sure she slept near the fire and that she was never too far from him or Dwalin. He worried constantly when she rode alone in the back or disappeared in the evenings. He gritted his teeth when he saw the hobbit lass hugging Dwalin or sleeping nestled in the other dwarves’ arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur had just slipped back inside as Balin had finished his lecture. Immediately the mood got a bit lighter. It might have been his cheerful personality, but more likely the message he brought with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, our lady is all better and hungry like a little pebble!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin relaxed and exhaled the breath he had held in. He raised his head as two familiar, furry boots stopped right in front of him. The dwarf owning the shoes wore a completely unusual expression on his face. Was that grief and deep-rooted pain he spotted behind his brown beard?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better not ruin it again. She had been through more than enough already. Most of which was your fault!” Bofur grumbled, right before turning around and squeezing himself between Bombur and Oin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin had no time to answer, nor to fully process what was going on. Suddenly the room went silent. The dwarrows turned their heads, just like they had done when Bofur entered. Gandalf and Lord Elrond interrupted their conversation to watch the hobbit lass enter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was wearing a plain white dress, the curly hair openly flowing over her back. Mahal, she was beautiful. How come she could converse with the other dwarrows so naturally? How come she could smile so easily with them? How was she able to converse with those bloody elves?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t staring, was he? Hastily he looked away, but his gaze would always be drawn right back to her. Thorin noticed the red puffiness around her eyes, the faint biting marks on her lower lip and the slight tremble of her fingers whenever she gestured or pointed something out. She didn’t eat as much as she would need to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, was she coming over? After all he had said, how could she still come over so casually? He had obviously hurt her very much, he had no right to talk to her, no right to see her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again he caught himself staring. He lowered his head, inspecting the tips of his shoes with way too much interest. Two furry large feet stopped right in front of him. The room went quiet, if it was due to Bofur jumping on the table or being close to the burglar, he did not know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I have this dance?” the soft voice of his burglar brought him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like an idiot he stared at her extended hand. Such a small palm, slender fingers and soft skin. How could he have brought this gentle creature on their quest? Now her skin was bruised and split open where the hilt of the sword had dug deep into her flesh. He had no right to ruin her life. Bofur was right. So why, why couldn’t he say no to those eyes?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure,” he grumbled into his beard, she probably wouldn’t have understood it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise she giggled, grabbed his hand with much more strength than he would have ever thought she could possess and dragged him into the center of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella placed her hands in the rough palms of the dwarven king, a warm tingly feeling rushing through her body. This was like a dream coming true. It had been so long since she had danced, danced with her love and a heart lighter than a feather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bofur's song cleared her head and filled her with joy. She lifted her head and their eyes met. It felt just like back then, but this time his hands were warm, no blood wetted the ground and she wasn’t losing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Thorin Oakenshield, always have and always will. When you left me I never thought I might get another chance to ever see you again, but here we are. Together once more. When you entered my home for the second time now, I considered just not letting you leave. But for that to happen I most likely would have needed to break your legs. I also thought about letting you leave on this cursed mission of yours, but the uncertainty of what might have happened to you would have brought me to the grave. So I came along. And I would have followed you a thousand times more. I can’t stand a world without you any longer, I experienced it once, that was more than enough,” she looked him in the eyes, the words withering on her tongue like a whispered cry for help, and pressed her lips tightly together, swallowing the truth and with that her feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a single word left her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was straight, unmoved by the dance, by the music… by her. Only in his eyes she could spot the hint of something familiar. For a moment there he looked just like ‘her’ Thorin. But he wasn’t ‘him’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” he averted his gaze from her eyes, “I should apologize for my rude outburst earlier, I-” she interrupted him by letting go of his hands and stopping their aimless spinning through the room. She opened her mouth as if to say something and nearly set free the words she had held back earlier. Instead she raised her hand, telling him to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed this, I missed you. And no matter what you say I will follow you. I will not let you die again,” she spoke, staring in his deep blue eyes, her vision slightly blurred from another wave of tears, but a smile let her glow from the inside out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would have to be enough for the moment. Yes, this was fine. Being able to stand by his side was enough for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin flinched at her honest statement, the meaning of her words still hadn’t reached him fully. She missed him? How could she have missed him? He had never met her before that day he had knocked on her door, before he had dragged this gentle creature out of her home and her peaceful life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment his mind wandered back to the second he first laid eyes on the small hobbit lass. So soft and weak, yet headstrong and fiercer than a cornered dragon. Beautiful. So beautiful he couldn’t help but to stare. He had been rude and mean even though she had shared her home and food with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now he could only stare at her, stare at this wonderful creature Mahal had let him meet. He wanted to say something, ask her what she meant. Ask her why she would miss him, why she was able to make him question all his decisions, even himself. Ask his hobbit how  she was able to give him the feeling of home, of peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am still a bit drowsy and the wounds keep acting up, so I should probably retire early today,” she said apologetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them knew it was not true. She moved too fluently, too gracefully in the king's eyes for her injuries to still hinder her. She bit her lip again, like she did more often these days, forcing herself to smile at him, hoping her face looked reassuring and calm and not like the painful grimace it felt like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand twitched. He needed all his willpower not to just grab her and trace the bite marks on her lower lip with his thumb until they disappeared. A thousand promises and ideas rushed through his mind, which he could whisper into her ears to make her forget the sadness, the pain, his own idiotic behaviour. He just wanted to see her smile again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bel… Bella-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, master Oakenshield.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even call him by his name. This fact felt like one of Dwalin’s punches right in the stomach. Why did she not call him like she had when they had first met and when the trolls had attacked them. Thorin would never admit it to himself, but it felt right when she called him by his name, he felt at peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only now the whole meaning of the words she had spoken earlier reached him. That last sentence she had whispered, what was the meaning of her words? Not letting him die… ‘again’?! Something was not right. Before he could even try following her, a large muscular figure stepped into his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say to my sister? She left so fast I wasn’t even able to speak to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His best friend towered over him. With a short nod towards the king's nephews, Dwalin managed to send them after the hobbit. Thorin worried about her wellbeing more than he would like to admit, she hadn’t eaten nearly enough. Maybe it would be better to follow her, after all. Sure, his nephews would look after their new sister like Dori watched over Ori, still… there was this uneasiness inside him, whenever Bella was out of sight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me the truth, Thorin. Do you like her?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter. A big big thanks to Lathalea! Go check out her amazing stories.<br/>Another big thanks to lupusnoctis003 for being with me since the beginning!<br/>I still can't believe we hit 300 Kudos... I am crying tears of joy at this point <br/>I am not sure when the next chapter will be up, so maybe check out my other stories in the meantime.<br/>Love Ava</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey dear reader,<br/>I hope you like the story.<br/>Consider leaving a comment or a Kudo to show your appreciation.<br/>Thank you very much for reading<br/>Ava ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>